Whole New Reality
by Pikatwig
Summary: We all know how Worlds Collide ended, but what if... the ending took a different course. With the botched up Chaos Control creating a new world, a fusion of the two Sekais of Sonic and Megaman. Now, a new adventure will begin, and a new hero will have to rise...
1. Lost to Chaos

Pikatwig: Well, another new story.

KKD: We seem to be churning these out, aren't we?

Pikatwig: And it's based on Worlds Collide, in a way. Well aibou, you ready to rock and roll, with the disclaimers?

KKD: Sure thing. As usual, we own almost nothing. We just got the idea to combine the two franchises to this extreme, so I guess you can say we partially own a lot of the characters in this story. Otherwise, everything belongs to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

Pikatwig: Here we go.

* * *

Their adventures… they came to their end here… two heroes, both blue, and now… assuming a great golden power. One looks like a golden hedgehog, and the other seemed like a gold and white robot, and both were looking into the vastness of space, seeing two white vortexes.

"So… so what do we do about that? It looks like the Super Genesis Wave is finished and… we're too late," one voice spoke in worry.

"Nothin' a little Chaos Control can't fix," the other one responded.

"'Chaos Control' what's that?"

"It's an ability for controlling the Chaos Energy. The same stuff that the docs used to make their wave-thingie, the same juice we used to henshin, is what we'll channel and will things back to normal!"

"That's it? It's… that easy?"

"Well… no. You've gotta be completely focused or things can get botched up, so focus, and build the energy,"

Two green orbs began to glow, and then two people were in a scramble in the remains of a machine. The only thing intact was some kind of skull with a mustache and pink nose.

"No no no! The Chaos Control will undo everything the Genesis Wave just accomplished!" one voice shouted.

Then came a sigh, and a voice spoke in almost a German accent, "Then… that's it, we lost. We've crossed dimensions, and rewrote history, and all of it was for nothing. I wonder if I'll remember any of it when Megaman resets it all."

"Albert, there has to be some sort of chance for us to have to worlds as ours! There has to be; it's not over until the fat lady sings!"

"Tch… fine… I just hope we can become friends again even after this mess."

Suddenly, the strange skull began to move due to the last-second repairs made.

"I… I can feel it! The energy, it has a purpose. Everything will be fine,"

"Tol'ja. So, now, don't lose focus, aim the energy at your reality and-"

Suddenly, the skull charged at the two, disrupting their efforts and the orbs they were creating with this Chaos Control began to spark with the energy they were sending off.

"NO! YOU IDIOTS!"

"Sonic… help!"

The hedgehog focused as the an orb-shaped energy shield began to form around the robot and himself. "Can't… keep this up for much longer… Rock, we gotta take the shot!"

"Alright… hey Sonic, thanks for everything… and if we don't get out of this… I want you to know, you're a really cool friend,"

"Thanks… Rock… you… too."

* * *

The hedgehog grunted as he dropped the shield and…

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

They fired a blast at the energy orbs, but something went horribly wrong as the orbs began to merge into one.

"OH NO! It's not suppose to do that!"

The two frantically charged after the orbs, but it was too late as the energy flew into an area between the two vortexes, and the energy began to spread wildly and viciously.

"SONIC~!" the robot shouted as he was suddenly getting engulfed by the energy, forcing the hedgehog to try and help him.

"We… still have a chance, we need… to get back… to the Chaos Emeralds!" the hedgehog shouted as they flew over to recharge, but the energy was draining from the Emeralds, and it was becoming clear they were beginning to shatter.

The sounds of the Emeralds cracking was indeed a bad omen, making the hedgehog gulp before… the Emeralds shattered into millions of pieces. This caused the wave of energy to get even bigger and spread faster, as the hedgehog lost his friend, and then what remained of the emeralds were glowing energy orbs.

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

I could hardly believe it… after all our efforts, we not only find our arch-enemies foiled our attempts of saving our worlds, but now the Chaos Emeralds were no more! The energy caused by this grew so big and fast I couldn't find Rock… agrh… the pain… feeling faint… what's… happening?

I looked around and saw what looked like our worlds were literally falling apart, people began to vanish like thin air, I looked and saw I still had my golden hue, and then I flew ahead and looked around, the wave had become… corrupted, and changed color at first, from white to black. Avoiding the wave, I saw many of my friends were weak and beginning to fade. I soon saw my life-long friend Sal, back to normal after being turned against me as a Robian. But when I reached for her to see if she was fine or get her to safety, she just… faded… right in front of my eyes… just like the others… but this was different, she dissolved… the others sorta just faded.

"No… this can't be happening… it can't…" I whimpered… I failed my friends… Sal was reduced to nothing, who knows what's happening to the rest of my friends… and myself…

"SONIC!" I heard a voice call… it was Megaman!

"Rock!" I shouted back as I flew over to him, and saw some… odd energy orbs saving some lives.

"Hey Rock, you okay?" I asked.

"I think so… but… I wish I could say the same for the others…" my friend sighed. "My friends… family… almost everyone I know… they're fading away…"

Then, in the corner of my eye, I could see Rock's sister Roll fading like Sal was!

"We need to do something to help her," Megaman said. "But what? And how?"

I noticed the Chaos Energy was wrapping around people, kinda like a blanket, and then it hit me to use the last of our Chaos Energy to do the same to Roll.

"...We need to manipulate the Chaos Energy to help Roll," I told Megaman.

"Eh!? How?!"

"Chaos Control… it's our only hope to keep her safe!" I informed Megaman, as we charged the last bit of our Chaos Energy, and then sent it over to Roll, and we returned to our blue colors.

However… that took more out of us than I thought… while the Chaos Energy wrapped around her like I hoped… we… were starting… to pass out...

* * *

(Normal POV)

After this, a pair of eyes opened before a voice of someone yawned, waking up.

"Man… another dream about them…" the person sighed as he sat up in his bed.

He got up and ran a tan hand through his silver hair, noticing his blue highlights near the end of his semi-pointy hair. Looking around the room, he saw that it was painted orange with blue furniture throughout the room. In front of his bed was a desk with a cyan computer there with an image of some sort of orange orchard. The rest of the room was that of an average boy's with a small TV and video game console, some bookshelves of video games, and the closet filled with clothes.

"Who are those two…?" he asked himself as he got out of bed, and then looked at the door. "Oh shoot! It's Monday!"

With that, the kid rushed downstairs in his blue pajamas to find out what his mom made for breakfast.

"Morning mom! What's for breakfast?" he asked, sitting himself down at the table.

"Well, today will be vanilla cereal," she informed him, handing him a cereal box, as someone else came from down the stairs.

This kid had blue eyes and purple hair with orange-yellow highlights, wearing a blue sleeveless jacket on top of a regular purple shirt, faded jeans with old oil stains, and red and white shoes. "And I'm on time for breakfast," he said with a smile.

"Good morning Tails," the older male said.

"Tails? What're you talking about Bro? My name's Miles, remember?" the kid pointed out.

"Sorry Miles, don't know why I said Tails," the older male chuckled nervously.

"Have you been having a dream about those 'Blue Heroes' again Kota-nii?"

"Yea," Kota replied as he poured his cereal and began to eat.

"You've been acting weird ever since you started having those dreams, dude," Miles sighed, pouring his own bowl of cereal. The two then began to eat breakfast, and soon, Miles looked at the clock.

"We've got ten minutes to get ready, and then about a five minute walk to school, so we should get moving," Miles informed.

"You're right," Kota nodded, finishing his breakfast before dashing back upstairs.

He put on a blue shirt and blue shorts, getting an orange duffel bag and then he headed downstairs and saw his brother ready.

"Well, let's get going, we gotta be punctual," Miles informed, having a backpack with a clock design on it.

"You got it Mr. Punctual. Let's move it!" Kota nodded. "See ya Mom!"

"Have a good day you two!" their mom called out before the two boys dashed out the house.

* * *

They began to walk to school, and they saw many people walking as well, two of them included a dude with blonde hair that had red highlights almost in a style of dreadlocks, wore a pair of sunglasses, a red shirt with a fire pattern on the sleeves, gray pants, and had red and green shoes, but also through the gloves, including the white fingerless gloves, he seemed to have a super muscular build. The girl on the other hand was wearing mostly red, with a white section near her upper chest area, where there were two blue buttons, had a light blue scarf, she had light-yellow skin with red devices over near her arms going from her elbows to her wrists and she had green eyes.

"Hey Dai, hi Roll," Miles said with a smile.

"Hi Miles," Roll smiled.

"Yo," Dai said.

"What's up Knucklehead?" Kota waved.

"What? Why'd you call me that?" Dai asked.

"Bro? You know his name's Dai," Miles whispered.

"Whoops! Sorry Dai, slip of the tongue," Kota apologized.

Miles walked up and handed Roll a small flower. "It's for you."

"Wow… arigatou, Miles," Roll smiled, seeing Miles, and yet in her eyes, she seemed to see three people in the young boy's place.

She rubbed her eyes for a moment, and he was returned to normal.

"Hey Roll, you okay?" Kota asked.

"Yea, sorry, thought I had something in my eye for a moment," Roll answered.

Soon Miles walked off to his elementary school, while Dai, Kota and Roll walked to their middle school.

"So, Kota… did you work on your project yet?" Dai asked Kota.

"The art project? Yea, I finished," he replied.

As they walked along, they saw a kid with crazy huge spiky green hair with silver highlights, amber eyes, a set of red and golden goggles, and was wearing a blue hoodie over a white shirt with a green hawk on it, blue sweat pants, and blue slipper shoes with green socks. He was just leaning with his back against the wall before looking over to the trio.

"'Sup?" he asked.

"Not much, how're you doing you thief?" Dai muttered.

Silver could only sigh annoyed as he walked off, while Dai left for his first period, leaving Roll and Kota to walk to theirs.

"So Roll, what have you been up to?" Kota asked.

"Not much, but I have been earning a lot as a hypnotist," Roll answered.

"So what do you do that for, like therapy, to help others relax or.. what?" Kota asked.

"Most of the time, but other times magicians like to hire me every now and then to help them with their show when hypnotism is required," Roll answered.

"Well, even without trying, you've got my little bro under a trance," Kota joked.

"What, that childhood crush again?" Roll scoffed.

"Yea, I don't know why he likes you like that, he just does," Kota replied.

"I know, and to be honest, I only see him like a little brother and not someone to crush on," Roll added.

"Plus the age difference," Kota added.

"That too," Roll nodded as they began laughing.

Soon they arrived in their first period, and after a while, Kota simply had his thoughts turn to the Blue Heroes again…

* * *

At that moment, orbiting the planet, the same machine seen in Kota's dream, the Wily Egg, was still hovering around. We then turn our attention towards one of the eyes of this odd-looking skull and see a new figure standing in there, smirking evilly. He appeared to be wearing a lab coat color red of all things while wearing black pants and shoes, his looking a bit pudgy making him slightly resemble an egg, and then there was his face with a ridiculously long mustache that was a ginger-red but along with his balding head it is clear he was aging as there was plenty of gray hairs in it; he also had a set of goggles on his head and a pair of evil-looking black eyes.

"ServOrb! ServCube!" he shouted in a sort of German accent, and with that, a couple robots half his height entered the room, both looking similar to Lego mini-figures in body design and especially with their limbs, hands, and feet, but their heads were vastly different as one was colored red with an orb-shaped head while the other was yellow and had a head shaped more like a cube.

"Yes sire?" they asked.

"We need to get those capsules with the very thing that will help me conquer the world! Have you tracked any of them?" the doctor asked.

"Yes sire, we have located one," ServOrb informed.

"Have you managed to bring it aboard just yet?"

"No sire," ServOrb replied.

"...Do what you must, just get me that capsule."

"We will Doc," ServCube replied in a western accent.

"...And ServOrb! Get ServCube a new voice chip, this one is starting to get on my nerves!" the doctor snapped.

"Of course Dr. Wily," ServOrb replied.

"How many times have I told you, use my actual name!"

"Sorry Dr. Egg Wily."

"Better. NOW GET GOING!"

With that, the two robots ran out of the room, leaving Dr. Egg Wily to stare at the world beneath him.

"Some day… this world will be mine!" he roared before laughing maniacally.

* * *

Back at Kota's school, he was in gym class, now wearing a blue and orange jersey with black shorts, playing his favorite sport and what he does best: basketball. He could be seen bobbing and weaving through opponents with ease while nearby, Roll, now wearing a cheerleader's outfit in the school colors that were also those that Kota was wearing, was cheering him on to victory.

With ease, Kota scored another point, and it won the team the match.

"Way to go, Kota!" his teammates cheered, giving him high fives all around while the opposing team just congratulated him.

Then came an annoyed growl from one person in the crowd, a person red eyes, spiked black hair with red highlights while wearing a purple shirt and black pants, a black leather jacket, and red, white, and orange shoes.

"So you're the self-proclaimed best basketball player in school, big whoop," this guy scoffed, irritating Kota.

"So, you're Aku. Heard about you," Kota responded.

"What's it to you?" Aku growled. "In any case, I hereby challenge you one-on-one!"

"Sure," Kota replied.

"Kota… be careful," Roll muttered as Aku threw off his jacket, which was caught by another student wearing similar attire before Aku joined Kota on the court.

"Bring it," he told Kota.

* * *

With a small smirk, Kota then took the ball and began to dribble it, he moved rather quickly, while Aku was able to stop him from getting it into the basket, he couldn't get the ball to try himself. This went on for a while, until Kota pulled a fast move on Aku before throwing the ball from half-court… and it went in, hitting nothing but net.

Aku simply growled. "This isn't the last time you'll see me,"

"Yea, well, I'll be waiting for a rematch Shadow," Kota smirked.

"I'm not a shadow! I'm darkness itself, ore wa Aku!" Aku roared.

"Later," Kota said as he left for the locker room, leaving Aku to clench his fist in anger while a group of student, who seemed to be a part of his gang, joined back with him, one of them handing him his jacket back.

"What's with that annoying hotshot anyway?" Aku asked, nobody in particular as he slipped his jacket back on.

"Dunno Aku," came a reply from most of the group.

"And… why did he call me a shadow?" he asked.

The rest of his group only shrugged, equally confused.

"Simple, I'd say you remind him of someone with that name. After all… you are nothing more than a reminder of the two biggest jerks to him," Roll noted, making Aku grunt/gasp in shock/annoyance before she walked off.

"...Freak," Aku growled.

* * *

Later, back in her regular attire, Roll met up with Dai in front of a locker in the hallway.

"Hey Nii-san," Roll waved.

"So… have you acted… odd at all today?" Dai checked.

"What? You mean like seeing one person as multiple people again? No," Roll replied.

"Okay, just checking, anyway, we still have that art thing to do, I'll see you later today," Dai said walking off.

"Jaa ne," Roll smiled.

* * *

After a while, Roll arrived at the art part of the school, where various types of arts are done, music, drawing art, and other types.

"Okay, today your art projects are due," the teacher said.

With that, Roll pulled some type of poster to set up at her booth. Once she set it up, people began to line up around her booth.

"Okay, before I begin, I'll need a volunteer. Anyone care to offer their assistance?" Roll asked.

There was nobody willing to help at first, until Kota raised his hand.

"Kota, surprise of surprises. Oh well, c'mon up," Roll smiled as Kota walked over to Roll.

"So, what do I do?" Kota asked.

"You just need to listen to me, I'll walk you through it, okay?" Roll informed.

"Okay then," Kota nodded.

Roll, with a smile, took out a small pendulum and began to swing it in front of Kota's eyes.

"Keep your eyes focused on the pendulum, don't look away from it," Roll began, with Kota slightly nodding and his eyes following the pendulum very carefully. "You won't be able to look away from it, it has your attention, but not all of it, as you also need to focus on the sound of my voice."

Kota nodded slightly, falling under Roll's hypnosis as he watched the pendulum and listened to Roll. "You can feel your eyes getting heavy as you try to keep all of your attention on the pendulum and my voice, but you can't close your eyes until I say so, okay?"

Kota only nodded slightly seeing as he wasn't ordered to speak.

The people around the area looked amazed as Roll then continued to speak "You want to keep your attention on the pendulum, but you feel your eyes getting more and more heavy, and my voice, you want me to keep guiding you, don't ya?"

"Hai," Kota muttered, barely able to keep his eyes open at this point.

"Now then, when I snap my fingers, you'll be able to close your eyes, but you will remain open to what I say, okay Kota-kun?"

"Hai, Roll-sama," Kota nodded.

With a small smirk, Roll snapped her fingers, and Kota's eyes snapped shut. When they saw this, they were stunned by how well Roll performed as well as the fact that Kota really did seem hypnotized.

"How long have you been doing this?" a person in the audience asked.

"About 8 years now," Roll admitted.

She gave a light giggle and walked over to Kota. "Kota-kun, can you still hear me?"

"Hai, Roll-sama," Kota answered.

"Oh… I'm used to the sama part, but not coming from you Kota-kun," Roll said.

"Do you not wish for me to use that, Roll-sama?" Kota asked.

"Oh, you can keep doing that, I was just taken back for a moment," Roll said as she pulled up a chair.

"Hai, Roll-sama," Kota nodded as Roll sat down in the chair.

With a small smile Roll looked at Kota with a smile, and then she looked at the blue scarf around her neck with a smile.

"Kota, you're cool, and I'm glad you were willing to help. Listen, I really am glad we're friends, are you?"

"Of course, Roll-sama," Kota nodded.

Everyone in the crowd was hushed, as Roll then asked "So, what did you do for your art project?"

"A drawing of two blue heroes I keep seeing in my dreams," Kota answered.

A tiny giggle came from Roll, as she then gave a tiny smirk. "Okay Kota-kun, please pick up my feet, I've been walking around all day, and I want you to take my shoes and socks off."

"As you command, Roll-sama," Kota nodded, doing as she instructed, exposing her barefeet, and red colored toenails.

"Do you think I'm cute Kota?" she asked.

"I sure do, Roll-sama," Kota nodded. "You're the cutest person I've ever met."

She then began to blush as she flipped her hair, and began to wiggle her toes.

"What do you want me to do now, Roll-sama?" Kota asked.

"Please, massage my feet," Roll instructed.

Kota nodded before starting the massage. Roll smiled as he did so, and she saw that a lot of people began to leave for their own projects.

"Okay Kota-kun, are you enjoying helping me out?" Roll asked.

"Of course I am, Roll-sama," Kota answered.

"Okay, you may stop now." Roll said.

Kota stopped on command, but stayed on his knees. "Okay… when I snap my fingers, you'll be out of the trance, but you'll remember what you did while under it, okay?"

"Hai," Kota nodded.

She then snapped her fingers and Kota returned to normal.

* * *

"Huh?" Kota gawked as his eyes were finally open again. "That was weird… but good at the same time."

Roll giggled and helped him up, with a tiny smile, Roll put her shoes back on and then simply said "Thanks for the help."

"Glad to be of help, Roll-chan," Kota smiled.

After a short while, Kota showed what he drew, and many people were amazed by it… and yet, he got a C+.

"Well, can't win 'em all I guess," Kota sighed, looking at the picture of the blue hedgehog and robot, shaded in surprisingly well, but perhaps it was the fact that he made the image mostly blue that docked him some points… along with how picky his teachers were.

"I think you did amazing," Roll told him.

"...Thanks Roll-chan," he smiled as Roll looked at the picture, remembering something she dreamed about for a moment, then saw Kota replaced by the two blue heroes for a quick second. She gave a quiet sigh as school ended and Kota then left for the park to think about things.

While he was concerned about some things, Kota tried to keep his mind off of those matters, playing basketball by himself so he could sharpen his own skills. Suddenly, he heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice.

* * *

"_Rock, you okay?" _the voice asked.

"Eh? Who's there?" Kota asked.

"_...Sonic? We're alive… where are we?" _a second voice asked as Kota suddenly began to grasp his head in pain.

"_Dunno…"_ the voice, this Sonic, replied.

"ARH! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Kota yelled, shaking his head around, not seeing where the heck he was going before suddenly…

WHAM!

Kota screamed for a second after bumping into someone before landing on the ground, the voices finally going silent.

"Hey Kota, you okay?" Silver asked.

"Silver? Oh, thank goodness it's you," Kota sighed in relief. "Something really freaky was just happening in my head."

"I've been looking for ya, that picture you drew, I've seen those guys in it, check this out," Silver said as he pulled out some sort of tablet.

"Did you steal this?" Kota asked.

"No! I found this in some ruins not too far from town. But look at the images engraved into it," Silver pointed out as Kota looked, and suddenly realized, they _did_ look like the blue heroes he saw in his dreams, but another thing about it showed them… fusing into a new hero?

"What's this supposed to mean?" Kota asked.

"I have no idea, but I just thought I'd show it to you," Silver informed, leaving Kota to just sigh to himself.

He sighed as he began to wobble around, and the hedgehog appeared in his vision again.

* * *

"_Forget it, I'm sick of your accusations, beat it!"_ he saw Sonic telling a silver hedgehog, as two of his friends walked over to his side.

Kota shook the image out of his head, and then began his way home.

* * *

Later, Kota stopped by the Light residence to see Roll.

"You're lucky she's not busy with a private session for now, Kota. Don't take too long though," Dai informed as Kota walked over to where Roll's room was.

"Roll-chan? Are you there? I need help," Kota replied.

Roll gave him a small concerned look as she helped him sit down, seeing he was kinda wobbling around.

"What's wrong?" Roll asked.

"I… I think I'm starting to lose it," Kota panted.

"What?" Roll asked confused.

"...When I was at the park… I was hearing two voices… the voices of the blue heroes from my dreams," Kota answered.

"... Kota, you aren't losing it. I can assure you that," Roll told him.

"That's not all though! After bumping into Silver earlier, he showed me some tablet he found with markings looking identical to those two merging into one being…" Kota continued, still feeling he'd go nuts.

"Kota… you need to calm down! Okay?" Roll responded before Kota panted, calming down soon after.

"Sorry," he sighed.

"You have to close your eyes for a moment, and look into your heart, okay?" Roll instructed.

"Look into… my heart?" he asked, confused.

With a small sigh, he closed his eyes and focused for a moment…

* * *

(Inside Kota's Mind)

Kota opened his eyes seeing a wide empty space of almost nothing, yet was still able to stand. Then, he looked and saw the two from his dreams.

"AH! You two again!" he gasped.

"Relax kid," Sonic told him.

"...What do you mean relax? Everything was fine, but then today you two started blabbering in my head outside of the dreams, and it's giving me major headaches," Kota responded.

"Well… I'm Sonic, and this is Megaman, who are you?" Sonic replied.

"Eh? ...Uh… I'm Kota… Souma Kota," he answered.

"Um… listen, the mess you're in is… partially our fault, but don't worry, we won't bother you… unless we feel like we have to, okay. Don't worry," Megaman explained.

"Why does that not make me feel better?" Kota muttered.

"Look, we're sorry. But, just trust us, okay?" Sonic said.

"...I'll try… but… why are you two in my head anyway?" Kota asked.

The two exchanged a glance before Megaman ends up saying "We're not too sure ourselves."

"Man… this is all just one big mystery, isn't it?"

Kota gave a smile at the two, knowing, somehow, they're friendly, and then…

* * *

(Reality)

"You okay Kota?" Roll asked.

"...I think so…" Kota sighed. "Those two were called Sonic & Megaman; they promised to stay quiet unless I need to talk to them."

"Good, so you'll be okay right?" Roll checked.

"Yea… I think so…" Kota nodded.

Roll then leaned in and hugged him, and soon Kota left.

"Later Dai," Kota said on his way out.

"Later," Dai waved before closing the door before going to check on his sister. "...So what'd he say?"

"It's hard to say bro," Roll replied.

"...It's okay then… I'm sure we'll figure it out someday," Dai figured. "Just be careful, you know how most people would treat you if they knew what you see."

"I know," Roll nodded.

* * *

Back in the Wily Egg, Dr. Egg Wily was looking around the area. He then looked at the lone supercomputer in the room and sighed. He walked over to it and typed in a code, but discovered the device had all its data erased. This made him growl before attempting to recover the data, but all his attempts were in vain.

When he smacked the console, it showed that it was ready for new data to be put in. Dr. Egg Wily simply shrugged and began to type into the computer.

Down on the planet below, it was night and Aku was walking around a scrap yard all by himself. He was solo, so no school gang to back him up, not that he cared. Aku then looked at the top of one pile and saw someone there; it was a boy slightly younger than him with long blonde hair that reached his back tied in a ponytail, blue eyes that shined in the night like stars, and was wearing a white t-shirt, a red hoodie, black pants, and red armored boots, the jacket having the greek letters for Gamma and Omega on the back and sleeves, with a triple 0 mark on the front over his heart.

"Hey Zero," Aku sighed.

"Aku," the boy, Zero, growled not even looking at Aku. "...Why're you here?"

"We're brothers after all," Aku replied.

"...Don't I deserve some private time?" Zero asked, still not looking at his brother.

He gave a small annoyed growl as he walked off in one direction, while Zero lingered around.

"...Those bakas," Zero muttered to himself before looking at his hand.

* * *

Over with Silver, he was in a makeshift hideout in the forest, chilling in a hammock while looking at the tablet he found.

"Hey bro," a voice said, making Silver look to see a blonde haired girl with lavender and white highlights, a blue eye and an amber eye, and her outfit almost resembled that of a ninja, except that while it was mostly black, there were marks in pink, purple, and even white.

"Hey Hikari-chan," Silver waved.

"Did you honestly find that in the nearby ruins, or was that something from the museum downtown where the rich live?" Hikari asked.

Silver gave a tiny chuckle, and replied "Ruins."

"Just checking. You know I don't like lying, or this stealing we're doing," she sighed.

"Unless it involves jewels?" Silver countered.

"...Touche."

Silver simply chuckled and patted his sister's head before pulling out a book.

"I do have a new heist planned though. There's a huge load coming into that museum you spoke of, and there's a lot to get for the poor," Silver replied as they read the list. "Let's see… there's a staff, and sword, a katana, an old projector, some dino bones-"

"You serious? There's no way we can exchange that for anything, and besides, stealing is wrong. Count me out, Bro," Hikari replied, turning her back.

"Ah, but here's something else here I _know_ you'll like. The world's largest sapphire!" Silver smirked, making Hikari's eyes widen before she smiled.

"Sapphire, you say? The world's largest? ...Well… okay, I'll help," she smirked.

Silver gave a smile at his sister, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well, let's get moving," Silver smirked, putting the book away as they prepared for their next heist.

* * *

Back with Kota, he was just laying in bed, thinking about what Sonic and Megaman said.

"...Was it their fault?" he wondered aloud.

"_Yea, kinda is Kota,"_ Megaman replied.

"Oh… hey Megaman… or was it Rock? I can't tell," Kota sighed as he sat up, the area around him turning into the landscape of his mind as he saw Rock and Sonic before him.

"It's Megaman when in the blue armor."

"Oh, right. ...So… just how was it your fault anyway?" Kota asked.

"...As much as it pains us to relive them… it'd be best to show you what happened… via our memories," Sonic sighed.

"How are your memories showing up in my dreams?" Kota asked.

"We… kinda just will it," Sonic shrugged.

"Now it's probably best to get this started," Megaman sighed as he snapped his fingers, the memories of their past occurring around them. It showed the twos attempt to try and save their world, but it didn't work.

"Wait… how far did that wave spread?" Kota asked.

"Far enough to cover the entire planet," Sonic answered. "But you see… it wasn't just one world affected, but rather two worlds; my world, and Megaman's."

"And maybe more?" Kota asked.

"Possibly, we have no idea how far the Genesis Wave spread," Megaman informed as they saw the people being affected by the aftermath of the wave.

"What's happening to them?" Kota asked.

"They faded from existence," Sonic replied, as Megaman turned his attention to a girl in teal, who didn't seem familiar to either of them, when a cyan orb of energy flew to her and kept her safe.

"Who was that girl, anyway?" Kota wondered.

"We have no idea," Sonic and Megaman replied at the same time.

"But… she does look… cute," Megaman muttered.

"I think Kota might be right, the Genesis Wave might've spread to beyond our two worlds," Sonic added.

"It does sound possible," Megaman agreed once he snapped out of a mini-trance.

"But what happened to you two?" Kota asked before their view changed to Sonic and Megaman tending to Roll. "Roll-chan?!"

"Roll's okay?" Megaman asked.

"You know her?" Kota asked, surprised by this.

"Yea… but… I can't remember how though," Megaman replied.

"Our memories are in a fritz, so we can't remember too much, anyway, it's best we stop bugging you for now," Sonic said.

"I see," Kota nodded. "Later guys."

* * *

With a flash, Kota opened his eyes to reveal himself back in his room, the events of what happened previously being a dream. A knock then came from his bedroom door and he saw it was Roll.

"Roll-chan?" Kota gawked.

"I wanted to come check on you," Roll informed.

"Oh."

Roll sat down next to him, and Kota smiled at her. "So Roll, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, duh, and..." Roll started, as she took out the pendulum.

"You wanted to hypnotize me again?" Kota asked.

"Yea… that okay?"

"Yea... I need to relax again anyway."

Roll giggled as she let the pendulum swing infront of Kota again. Kota smiled, already feeling his eyes get heavy as he followed the pendulum. Soon he was under a trance again.

"Kota… I'm glad you're my friend, with you, I don't feel so, lonely," Roll smiled.

"Lonely? How so, Roll-sama?" Kota asked.

"It's… nothing too important, so Kota, do you enjoy this?"

"Yes, I do Roll-sama," Kota nodded.

Roll smiled as she removed her shoes. "Hey Kota, can you massage my feet again?"

"Of course, Roll-sama," Kota nodded getting started. Roll could only giggle at this, as she relaxed.

"You're good at this, you know, Kota?" Roll smiled.

"Thank you," Kota replied.

This went on for a while, as Roll was happy that Kota was fine, but at one point, she saw Rock in his place at one point, and then Sonic. She wasn't sure what to think, she liked how the boys she knew the best were doing this, and she loved how two of them were Sonic from her past life and Kota from her current, but it felt off to her when she remembered she'd be crushing on her own past brother to an extent. She shrugged it off after a while, and giggled as Kota continued.

"Is something wrong, Roll-sama?" Kota asked, somehow feeling what Roll was feeling and felt it was off when she thought of her past life brother.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, so, are you going to keep this up?" she asked.

"Yes, I will," Kota nodded.

They simply remained like this for a short while longer, and then Roll snapped Kota out of it, when a knock came from his door.

"Hey Bro? You okay in there?" Miles' voice asked through the door as he entered and saw Roll. "Oh… Roll-chan, hi."

"Hey Miles," Roll smiled as he walked over and saw Kota with her.

"So… whatcha up to?" Miles asked.

"Nothing important," Roll answered.

* * *

Miles then smiled at Roll, and then said "I got you something nice," he said with a smile, as he actually used some sort of ice powers and made an ice rose! Roll smiled.

"Wow… nice, Miles," she smiled, but when she touched it, it shattered.

"Sorry… I haven't mastered being able to make it keep its form when I'm not the only one touching the ice," Miles apologized.

"It's fine," Roll replied.

"So… is Kota-nii okay?"

"Yea, we were just hanging out," Roll smiled.

"...Thank goodness. I was nervous of how he was feeling after that voice thing he spoke of earlier," Miles sighed.

Roll simply patted him on the head, making him calm down.

"...Thanks." Miles replied as he then left.

* * *

"You're brother's nice, I only wish he'd get over that childhood crush he has," Roll told Kota.

"Yea," Kota agreed with a slight chuckle.

"So Kota-kun, do you want to continue, while not hypnotized?" Roll asked him.

"Sure. I always had a thing for a girl's barefeet," Kota chuckled before continuing to massage the feet.

As he continued, Roll could only smile and giggle, enjoying time with her friend. At the same time, Kota smiled, enjoying his time with his friend as well.

"Am I cute to you?" Roll asked.

"I've never met anyone cuter than you, Roll-chan," Kota smiled.

Roll could only blush at that comment. They continued their little session until Roll felt her feet were as good as new from the massage… which is more than what Kota could say for his hands.

"Are you tired? Um… sorry Kota-kun," Roll apologized.

"It's okay… it's a small price to pay for helping you feel good," Kota smiled.

She gave him a hug, as she blushed to the comment. "You're really cool and cute Roll-chan."

"Thanks… you're really cool too, Kota-kun," Roll smiled.

* * *

Back in the Wily Egg, Dr. Egg Wily was searching through the computer to find out what's happening.

"Here you go sire," ServOrb said handing him a cup of coffee, which the doctor took, but spat it out.

"UGH! Did you put an egg in there this time?!" the doctor growled.

"No pardner," ServCube replied in a western accent.

"Why didn't you? You know I like at least one egg in my drink. Bring me another cup of coffee with an egg… AND WHERE'S SERVCUBE'S NEW VOICE CHIP!" the doctor snapped.

"I'm working on it!" ServOrb replied.

"Well work faster! I have a world to prepare to conquer!" Dr. Egg Wily responded.

"Hai hai hai," ServOrb sighed, rushing back to where he made the coffee.

"Whatcha workin' on theare?" ServCube asked.

"Can't say," the doctor growled before kicking the bot out of the room.

* * *

Back down on the planet, many people were in line to see the world's largest sapphire, but unknown to them, two thieves were on their way to take it. And these two were hidden up in the air vents, having secretly snagged some other items while scoping out how to get the sapphire.

"That sure is a gem of a jewel, isn't it?" Hikari whispered with a wide smile.

"Sure is, now then, we managed to get all of it, so let's vamoose sis," Silver told her.

"Wait, is this one of those double-trip deals where we swipe what you want first then we come back to get the jewel, or were you just tricking me again?"

"Double-trip," he answered.

"Okay, then let's move."

The two quickly moved to where some of the things Silver listed were, and not many people were there, so Silver used a psychic power to move part of the air duct, and then an electric power to short out the cameras.

"Your skills always help us out in a jam, Bro… more than my blasted fire powers," Hikari sighed, as Silver looked at her.

"Oh come on sis, if not for your fire powers, I wouldn't know where silent alarm lasers were," Silver replied.

"I guess," she shrugged as she then used a small amount of it, revealing a few security lasers, and then Silver lowered himself in, and took most everything.

"Alrighty sis, now we go for your gem," Silver said.

"Yosh!" she smiled as they managed to get to where the gem was, luckily, nobody had came in to see it yet, but security was tight. "How do we deal with the guards? I could show where the silent alarms and trip wires are, but I can't do anything about the guards."

"Sis, have you forgotten this is where I zap the guards out cold?" Silver asked.

Hikari then rubbed the back of her head and replied "Sorry, it's been a while since we did this as a team."

"Don't worry, but I'll need to shortcircuit the lights so that no one sees where we are," Silver noted as his hand began to spark. Thus the power was out for the room, and then the guards fell, with that, Hikari shined her fire to reveal quite the number of silent alarm lasers.

"That thing must be worth a fortune if they got this many alarms," Hikari noticed. "But that simply makes it all the more worth it," she then added, as Silver looked around and then used his electric powers to knock out all of the lasers, and then got the gem, when he got back to his sister he handed it to her.

* * *

"So… beautiful," she gawked, caressing the jewel in her hands. "Arigatou, Onii-san."

"It's yours to keep," Silver told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "We'd better get out of here before the guards wake up, too."

Thus they snuck out, loaded up their items and left. "So you're really gonna let me keep this for myself, and not just make me give it up?" Hikari checked.

"Of course. You know me, I may want to give my spoils to the poor, but something this valuable could get most innocents caught, and you love jewels more than anyone I know," Silver nodded.

As she caressed the gemstone she simply said "Thanks Silver."

"No prob, sis," Silver smiled.

* * *

Back at Roll's place, Dai was using his own control over fire to cook a nice steak for his sister for dinner.

"So, how was your stay over there with Kota?" Dai asked.

"It was amazing, he gave my feet such an amazing massage," Roll replied.

"...You always were a sucker for a boy who could give you a good foot rub… how did your feet feel afterwards?" Dai checked, seasoning the steak while cooking it.

"Feel good as new… although… his hands were sore afterwards," Roll answered.

Dai gave a shrug as he continued cooking.

"So how was your day?" Roll asked Dai.

"I guess it was okay, I learned how to cook more things," Dai answered.

"That's nice. Ever consider going to culinary college?" Roll asked.

"Been my plan sis," he replied.

"Right, just checking to see if you're still on that path," Roll giggled as Dai finished the steak.

"And you've been one of my favorite judges for years. Let me know how the steak is," Dai replied.

She smiled and tried it, and smiled "Sugoi!"

"Glad you like it," Dai smiled, preparing one for himself. "That's my way of congratulating you for your A in the art project."

"Thanks, but… you do have to some props to Kota, he really helped me out." Roll informed.

"I suppose… but he was only the assistant, remember?"

"I know, just saying," Roll replied as she continued to eat dinner.

"Yea… regardless, you did a great job overall." Dai replied with a smile.

"Hey, what do you plan on doing when you grow up anyway?" Dai asked curiously.

"Maybe be a hypnotherapist," Roll figured.

With a simple smile, Dai walked over and began to eat next to his sister.

"Sounds like a fun career for you," Dai noted.

Roll gave a small smile, and then continued to eat.

* * *

Speaking of dinner, Kota was in the process of helping his mom prepare dinner, Miles sitting at the table with a glass of a fruit juice cocktail he made (and it is alcohol-free, BTW, remember he's still in elementary school).

"Why does mom always have to work so late at night…? I never get to see her in the twenty minute timespan in between when I eat and go to sleep," Miles sighed, taking a sip of his juice.

"You know you have to hit the hay if you're gonna be in time for school the next day, you keep telling me that yourself. And mom has to work late after what happened to Pop," Kota pointed out.

"... I know," he replied with a sigh.

"So, how was your day at school, bro?" Kota asked.

"It was fine, and early on in the day, I began work on something for you, but it won't be finished for a while," Miles informed.

"It's okay, if it involves your powers, take the time you need, without wasting those kooky time powers of yours; they always wear you out too fast," Kota sighed.

"I wasn't, it's just taking a long time," he replied.

"Just saying," Kota replied, finishing cooking some hot dogs as he stirred a pot of chili. "Kota… why did you call me Tails this morning?"

"...I dunno," he shrugged.

"It's fine, I was just asking if you had a reason was all," Miles shrugged.

"Okay. By the way, you want cheese on your chili dog?" Kota asked and then Miles gave a nod yes. "Okay, one chili cheese dog coming up."

With that, Kota finished the chili dogs, and pulling out a few different kinds of cheeses.

"What would you like today, cheddar? American? Or something different?" Kota offered.

"Surprise me," Miles shrugged as Kota shrugged, and then he sprinkled bleu cheese on the dogs.

"To be honest, I never tried this cheese on the dogs, so it should be interesting," Kota figured as he brought the dogs over to the table.

Miles tried it and enjoyed it. "Good job bro," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Kota smiled as he took a bite. "Man, this is good. Never knew bleu cheese on a chili dog would taste like this…"

"Man… at least once a week bro, you always make chili dogs for dinner. Ever wonder why you like it so much?" Miles asked.

"They always taste so good!" Kota shrugged.

"Okay with me," Miles shrugged as they continued eating.

Soon after that, Kota led his brother upstairs and Miles walked into the bathroom to get cleaned. After a short while of running water, Miles was in a bath and was getting soap suds on himself. "So Miles," Kota began from behind the other end of the door.

"Why do you like Roll anyway?" Kota asked.

"I'm not sure… maybe it's 'cause she's smart and cute at the same time," Miles figured. "And then there's something that… always makes me happy to see her."

"You know what that might be?"

After putting some shampoo in his hair, Miles replied "Um… I dunno, her smile is my best guess."

"I see… did you ever think of age getting in the way of that?" Kota asked.

"...I dunno," Miles replied.

"You know she's a bit older than you."

"Yea… but, I can't help it," Miles informed, dunking his hair into the water, making Kota sigh in response.

"Are you sure you're not asking me this because you like her?" Miles asked/teased.

"E-EH?!" Kota gawked.

"I know that I just can't help but like her, but what about you bro?"

"Uh, well…" Kota muttered, not sure if he should speak about that to anyone other than Roll yet. "I don't know," Kota sighed.

"I see," Miles nodded.

With a small sigh Kota simply shrugged it off, as he heard the drain, and then left to get some pajamas for Miles.

* * *

Later, Miles was in a set of blue pjs with purple numbers on it.

"You know what time you need to be asleep, so don't ask me why," Kota told Miles.

He nodded and gave him a hug.

"Dad'd be proud of you for what you do to help me and Mom," Kota told Miles.

"Goodnight bro," Miles replied, walking back to his room. Kota gave a small sigh, as he began to think, and soon he left for his room and fell asleep.

And it was a real dream…

* * *

In the real world, up in the Wily Egg, Dr. Egg Wily was working on a tracking device, but it kept going on the fritz.

"Lousy cheap dollar store merchandise! This is what I get for going discount instead of all out on the cash for materials," the doctor growled.

It's then that ServOrb walked in with something, it was a second capsule.

"Another capsule collected as you requested sire," ServOrb replied.

"Well done."

Soon enough, Dr. Egg Wily looked at the two capsules, only waiting to use their powers…

* * *

Pikatwig: Now was this a good first chapter or what?

KKD: Yea, it felt like the longest chapter you ever wrote.

Pikatwig: What did you think of how the chapter began and ended up getting dark early?

KKD: I only have one word for what I saw… wow.

Pikatwig: And what do you think of the part where Sally vanished right before Sonic's eyes?

KKD: Tragic for Sonic if he really was in love with her.

Pikatwig: And now that the worlds are fused, what sort of chaos do you think might happen?

KKD: It's gonna be ridiculously chaotic.

Pikatwig: Now that characters are fused together, what do you think of any of them?

KKD: Very interesting. I like how a lot of them turned out… too bad we only caught a glimpse of some of them.

Pikatwig: What about the part where they see this girl that neither Sonic or Megaman recognize?

KKD: One thought came to my mind at that… was that Tune?

Pikatwig: ...maybe, maybe not. The fact of the botched up Chaos Control fusing Sonic and Megaman's sekais, will be dangerous, and it may even bring in more worlds than expected…

KKD: I can definitely imagine that.

Pikatwig: What did you think of the part where the Chaos Emeralds shattered?

KKD: Oh boy… that was a bad omen overall dude.

Pikatwig: And then the part where Sonic and Megaman used the last of their Super form energies to keep Roll safe?

KKD: At least we know there's some people that are safe from whatever happened in the beginning.

Pikatwig: So, what do you think of Roll having an interest in hypnosis?

KKD: Definitely fits her as of your story.

Pikatwig: For those of you who want to know where I came up with that, well, you need to turn to Megaman Powered Up. Want me to explain aibou?

KKD: Please do.

Pikatwig: In said game, Roll is a playable character, and all of the bosses, just before you fight them, there's some dialogue and here's what Elec Man told Roll "Those eyes... They're so mesmerizing... Even more than a million volts of electricity…"

KKD: And you imagined her having hypnosis from that one line?

Pikatwig: Yep, pretty much.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: Anyway, what do you think of Kota?

KKD: Nice character… and if he's one of those fused characters, I'm sure a lot of people know who he's merged from.

Pikatwig: If not obvious, he's a fusion of Sonic and Megaman. And if you ponder why the new Silver is a thief… well… you won't get to know for a while.

KKD: Wait wait, don't tell me. ...It's Jet from the Babylon Rogues merged in him, isn't it?

Pikatwig:... you hit the nail on the head aibou.

KKD: Cool. So… who else is merged into this Silver, his namesake Sonic counterpart?

Pikatwig: Yep. And anyway, what did you think of Dai and Miles?

KKD: Nice. Miles seems to be the must get there on time all the time guy and Dai… can't exactly put my finger on him right now.

Pikatwig: What did you think of Miles' crush on Roll?

KKD: ...Little silly for his age.

Pikatwig: This mostly has to do with one of the characters fused into him.

KKD: ...Ice Man?

Pikatwig: Again, you hit the nail on the head.

KKD: Another moment from Megaman Powered Up?

Pikatwig: More towards the Archie Comics.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: Anyway, what did you think of Dr. Egg Wily?

KKD: I can imagine there being a huge mess with this guy. But what's up with the capsules he found?

Pikatwig: Hmm… a good question.

KKD: I guess we'll have to wait and see.

Pikatwig: Yep. So, what did you think of the interactions between Kota and Roll, they were sweet.

KKD: They certainly were.

Pikatwig: And thus, a new Sonic/Megaman story is born. Well aibou, favorite part?

KKD: Tricky to say… but I guess one of them has to be the moment with Kota vs. Aku in basketball.

Pikatwig: The interactions between Kota and Roll for me.

KKD: I see. Anyway, for those of you out of the loop, let me make a quick advertisement. In 2014, there's gonna be at least one new pair of stories coming to Super Hero Time Sunday on my profile. If you want a particular one, go there and vote on my new poll, and expect at least the sentai side of things to appear on Christmas… unfortunately, for those of you also knowing of my other project for my 30th story, it'll have to be moved to story number 35 instead. ...Sorry for taking that up so much aibou, I just had to get that out of my system. So… catchphrase time?

Pikatwig: Not just yet. For those of you who don't know, my 50th story is up. It's my first solo Megaman story, and it's based on Powered Up. So, I would like it if you read it.

KKD: I see… in any case, there's not much else for me to chat about.

Pikatwig: Nope, well it's catchphrase time.

KKD: Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More!


	2. Lost entrance-lation

Pikatwig: Well let's get into another chapter, shall we?

KKD: Sure.

Pikatwig: See the pun with this chapter's name? It's funny. Right?

KKD: Yea, that's pretty funny. Lost in Translation, huh?

Pikatwig: Yep. So, what do you say we roll the disclaimers huh?

KKD: Yep, basically we own nothing except the idea to merge the multiple worlds of Sonic and Megaman, as well as the resulting fusion characters. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

* * *

It was a boring Thursday, Kota let out a heavy sigh, due to a rather odd snowstorm last night, the roads were closed and are still being shoveled out.

"Kota-nii?" he heard Miles ask, turning around to see his lil bro.

"Oh, hey Miles. What's up? Kota asked.

"When will mom get back, she was supposed to be back almost three hours ago," Miles asked, looking at his brother with worry.

"It's because of the snowstorm bro; she's held up at where she works due to the snow blocking the roads," Kota sighed.

"...we will see her again, right?" Miles asked, a little worried.

"Of course we will Miles," Kota replied. "You gotta have a little faith."

"I do… I'm just, scared," Miles sighed before Kota hugged him to calm him down.

After he took Miles downstairs, Kota picked up the phone and dialed the Light house.

"Hey Roll? It's Kota. Could you please come over for a visit?" Kota asked.

_-Sure thing, Kota. It's a walks distance, so it's no problem,- _Roll told him over the phone.

With a smile, Kota hung up as he saw Miles on the couch, under a blanket, trying to keep warm.

"That's funny, I thought you liked the cold what with your ice powers and all," Kota teased.

"I do… I'm just trying to relax a little bit," Miles told him.

"Just checking, lil' bro," Kota smiled.

* * *

After about ten minutes, a knock came from the door, and Kota opened it, and Roll walked in, dressed to keep warm, with some heavy red winter boots, long red pants, and a heavy red and blue winter coat, along with a green beanie to cover her head, with the light-blue coat wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Hey Roll," Kota smiled.

"Hi Kota," Roll smiled, as she closed the door, and took off some of the winter wear. Miles then saw her and walked over with a smile.

"Hi Roll-chan, what are you doing here?" Miles asked.

"Kota invited me over," Roll answered as she then turned to Kota "So, are your hands getting better?"

"They're already healed," Kota told her, showing his hands are okay. She then turned to look at Miles and simply rubbed his head.

"So, how are you doing on this fine day?" she asked.

"Doing fine," Miles smiled, as Roll walked over and sat down in the living room.

"Nice and warm over here," she noticed, as she then kicked her shoes off and revealed her barefeet, making Kota blush a little. He then walked over and sat down next to her, and then Miles walked over with a small toy plane. "Did you make that, Miles?"

"Yea," he replied, as he then made some sort of plane flying sounds and played with it.

"Very cute," Roll smiled, as she then put her arm around Kota, making him blush redder than earlier. "You're so cute when you're like that," she said as she then stopped.

"Th-thanks… I guess," Kota smiled.

Both relaxed a little as Miles continued to play around, but he was quiet and not bothering the two. Kota then went back to his room to get something, leaving Miles and Roll on the first floor.

"...So… have you been out in the snow yet, Miles?" Roll asked.

"Yea, I have, so, what have you been up to?" Miles asked.

"Not much, just hanging out at home with Dai, helping him make some tasty pies," Roll answered.

"So, what about your hypnosis work?" Miles then asked.

"My services aren't that much in demand right now," Roll sighed.

* * *

Miles then glanced at her, and smiled. "You're nice, and cute."

"Thanks," Roll smiled.

Miles then walked off to his room, and then Kota walked back down, carrying a blanket. "You cold at all Roll?"

"...Maybe a little," Roll admitted as Kota placed it on her.

"So Roll, how has your day off been?" he asked.

"Good… just spending the day making pies and such with Dai-nii," Roll answered. "It's been fine, boring, but fine," Roll replied.

"Okay, so have you had any chances to practice your hypnosis?"

"Very few… but I'm not getting much demand for my services lately," Roll sighed. Kota then glanced at her and said "Why don't you hypnotize me, when you did it a few days ago it was fun."

"Sure," Roll smiled, as she took out the pendulum again.

"Hypnotize me to do what you wish," Kota smiled.

"Really?" Roll said in surprise.

"Yep," he nodded. Roll could only smile as she moved the pendulum to his eye level and let it swing again, Kota followed it as it swung, and smiled.

"Okay Kota-kun, keep that smile while I continue," Roll told him as he nodded.

"Keep your eyes focused on the pendulum, but you'll feel sleepy, yet you won't fall asleep, because you want to keep watching the pendulum, and hearing my sweet voice," Roll instructed.

"Hai," Kota nodded.

"Okay Kota, when I snap my fingers, you will enter the trance again, and be open to whatever I tell you, understand?" Roll replied, getting a nod from Kota. She then snapped her fingers, and thus, Kota was opened to whatever she had to command. "Kota-kun, can you hear me?"

"Yes Roll-sama, I hear you," he nodded with a smile. Roll glanced at him, and saw his green eyes to have a sort of glassy look to them at the moment.

"Good, I'm glad you're willing to do this Kota-kun," Roll smiled.

"What is your first command to me, Roll-sama?" he asked.

* * *

She began to think for a moment, and then she thought up her idea. "Go ahead and massage my feet Kota-kun,"

Kota nodded as he got started. Roll smiled at him for this, and simply relaxed. This went on for quite a while, too. However, like this, Kota's hands didn't get tired for whatever reason. "Kota-kun, if you need to take a break, go ahead." Roll said.

"Honestly, my hands are fine," Kota told her.

"Wow, okay, keep on going."

Kota kept going until… hands gave out.

"Man, not again," Kota muttered to himself.

"What do you mean again?" Roll asked.

"Remember last time I massaged your feet? Both of my hands went out on me… sometimes, though, when doing random things, both of them seem to just give up," Kota answered. "Not sure why that is, though."

"I see… well, you'll be okay right?" Roll asked.

"Yes… I just need to rest my hands again," Kota nodded.

Roll gave a sigh at this, as Kota walked over to her side with a sad look.

"...Gomen," Kota sighed. Roll simply snapped him back to normal, simply to let him have a break.

"Anything else you want to do, Kota?" Roll asked.

"Dunno, but that felt really nice, doing that under a trance again," Kota answered, making Roll giggle. "You're really good at the hypnosis thing."

"Well, I have practiced for eight years," Roll blushed.

"You know, you're cute when you blush," Kota replied, making Roll giggle again. "So are you when you giggle."

"Do you find everything cute about me, Kota-san?" Roll asked.

"Yea," Kota replied.

"Why Souma Kota-san… I believe you're starting to crush on me, aren't you?" Roll figured rather quickly. Kota didn't know how to reply as he blushed. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Kota was silent as Roll giggled, and then Kota's hands were getting a bit better. Roll just smiled, taking Kota's hands into her own, and they somehow allowed him to relax as he healed faster. "So, hypnotized or not this time Kota?"

"...Hypnotized, please."

Roll once again giggled, and then snapped her fingers, returning Kota back to his entranced state. "Go ahead and continue."

"Hai, Roll-sama," Kota nodded, continuing.

Roll could only look at Kota with a smile, assuming he had a crush on her, this made it rather fun for her, despite it a little odd when it came to Kota, in her eyes, somehow being like her past-life brother. She then rubbed her eyes for a moment, trying to see him as Kota.

"Is something wrong, Roll-sama?" Kota asked, able to sense when Roll sees him as someone else somehow, even better in his hypnotized state than not.

"It's nothing," she assured.

"I hope so…" Kota sighed.

"Please, keep this up, and don't be afraid to caress them a bit," Roll replied as Kota nodded and continued.

Roll only blushed and smiled as Kota began to caress her right foot a little bit. It felt really nice for both of them, and a relaxed Roll gave a small blush to her hypnotized friend.

"Are you enjoying this, Roll-sama?" Kota asked.

"Yes… keep it up," Roll smiled as Kota continued, Roll occasionally touching Kota's hands in order to heal them. She saw he was looking lovingly at her and her feet, Roll could only giggle at that.

* * *

Outside, a limo was stuck nearby, the engine having frozen over.

"Mou… of all times, why now?" the driver groaned.

"What's going on?" a small voice asked.

"Eh? Oh, the engine's frozen over," the driver answered, not seeing who spoke. And then the back car door opened up.

The person who opening it had brown and orange hair, a black burglar's mask, making her look similar to a raccoon, a skin-tight black and pink bodysuit with brown shoes, a black pirate's coat, and musical note themed earrings. She sighed and then began to work to try and thaw out the engine, and sure enough she was able to do so.

"Thank you Mari-sama," the driver said.

"No problem," the girl smiled. "Now if only someone would be able to shovel off all that snow block us."

Nearby, Miles was testing out a new machine, mostly looking like a scooter, but attached to it was a leaf blower pointing behind him and a vacuum cleaner in the front. He smiled as it began to absorb the snow on the road, and people were simply amazed a kid at his age was able to do this. Mari and her driver, not too far away, were also pretty impressed by Miles' feat.

"He looks about to be the same age as you Mari-sama," the driver pondered.

"I've seen that boy around school, Souma Miles," Mari gawked.

"A fellow classmate of yours?" the driver asked.

"I can't remember, anyway, the other side of the road has been cleared, and now thanks to him, we can get going," Mari informed, getting back into the back seat.

"I will get us going at once, Mari-sama," the Driver nodded.

Miles then got back onto the sidewalk as some cars came on by, not very many, and thus he walked back inside.

Back over with Roll and Kota, the two were relaxed, Kota still massaging Roll's feet.

"It's amazing how you can heal my hands just by touching them, Roll-sama," Kota smiled.

"I know it is, so Kota-kun, do you like being in a trance?" Roll asked.

"Yes I do, Roll-sama," Kota confirmed.

"Good, so, you said that I'm cute, well I think you're cute too," Roll informed.

"Thank you, Roll-sama," Kota blushed. Roll giggled a bit, as she was relaxed as Kota began to caress her feet, rubbing them into his face.

"This feels… so good!" Roll moaned a bit.

"I'm glad you like it, Roll-sama."

"Kota-kun, you're so good at this," Roll smiled.

"Arigatou, Roll-sama," Kota smiled.

* * *

Both blushed as Kota continued. Roll then snapped Kota back to normal, and he blushed a deeper red at this.

"...Man… you seem to bring out a lot of my interests with a girl's feet that I never knew of," Kota admitted.

"Well, I really like you massaging my feet," Roll smiled.

Miles then walked in and smiled. "Hi Roll,"

"Hey," Roll waved. "Where'd you go?"

"Outside to help clear the roads," Miles informed.

"Nice bro. What'd you make this time?" Kota replied.

"A snow road cleaner, it worked," Miles answered.

"Nice."

Miles then walked up to his room to relax.

"He sure is a hard worker," Kota admitted.

"And he'll make some girl very happy one day," Roll figured.

Kota gave a small giggle as he turned to Roll's green eyes. "Your eyes are pretty,"

"Thanks, Kota-kun," Roll smiled.

* * *

Back up in the Wily Egg, Dr. Egg Wily was waiting for his troops to be finished being constructed.

"ServOrb! Are my Motomets ready yet?!" he snapped.

ServOrb sighed, as he fastened his pace to finish the first squadron of Motomets. "They're almost done, sire."

In walked in some short bots that had two feet that looked like two halves of a wheel and two small bug arms attached to a black body with robo eyes, the head being a mix between a yellow construction helmet and a red ladybug.

"Where did these designs come from anyway?" ServCube asked, his voice seemingly normal.

"From the ruins of this ship. Most of them were scorched, so I merged them. AND WHERE IS YOUR NEW VOICE CHIP?!" Dr. Egg Wily responded.

"Dunno," he replied as he left until ServOrb stopped him, holding up a chip. He then switched it, and it became a little boy's voice… "Hi!"

"Is this the right one?" ServOrb asked.

"...and I thought the Western voice was annoying," Dr. Egg Wily sighed.

ServOrb sighed as ServCube left.

"Oi vey… now shut it and fix that chip!" Dr. Egg Wily snapped, making ServOrb drag ServCube out of the room.

* * *

Back on the planet, Kota was talking to his gym teacher.

"Souma-san, you're doing really well, you're actually one of my best students," Mr. Icarus told him.

"Arigatou, Icarus-sensei," Kota smiled as Mr. Icarus gave him a basketball, which Kota quickly caught.

Soon Roll walked in, currently in her cheerleader attire. She gave a smile at Kota, and Kota smiled back.

"So, she your girlfriend or something?" Mr. Icarus asked.

"Uh… well…" Kota muttered, blushing.

"I'm just kidding," Icarus laughed.

Kota sighed and walked over to his team.

"Ganbare!" Roll called out, as she glanced over to Mr. Icarus, and saw that when her vision changed, he didn't even look familiar… however, her eyes returned to normal before she could get a good look. She shrugged it off as she cheered the team on.

As usual, Kota was an expert in the game. Another cheerleader then glanced at Roll "So, you and Kota a couple?"

"Not yet," Roll answered.

The basketball game then reached the halfway point, and this was when the teams took a break, and the cheerleaders got to perform in the court. First was the visiting team, who did an okay job cheering their team. Afterwards, Roll's cheerleader team came in along with the school mascot of a cheetah.

* * *

Roll gave a giggle, as the team got ready. "Two, four, six, eight, Mega Cheetah High is super great!"

"We'll slash em, and they'll hear our roar," a second cheerleader announced.

"Knock us down, we'll be back for more!" a third cheerleader added.

"We have pace, and we'll beat you in the score!" a fourth cheerleader continued.

"We're no tigers, we're no lions," Roll said next.

"We may play fair, but we're cheetahs too!" a fifth cheerleader shouted.

"If you beat us at first, we'll claw back up!" the fourth cheerleader shouted.

"Victory is in our grasp, your eyes will pop!" the second cheerleader continued.

They all did a few moves as Roll took center stage. "If you fight back, you just won't win! Mega Cheetah High just can't be beat! But best of all Kota is really neat, the star player, a grand roarin' cheetah!"

Kota blushed a tiny bit at this.

"Just try and match his skills, he can't be beat! Try and beat him, you can't just keep up!" Roll continued.

"Go~ CHEETAHS!" the cheerleaders shouted altogether.

Kota simply smiled at this, as the cheerleaders and the basketball players swapped places.

"Time to get in the game," Kota smirked.

And thus, they continued, and Kota easily scored points for his team. The other boys on his team were able to do the same, while the other team didn't have a single point!

"Too easy!" Kota's teammate cheered mid-game. Kota gave a smile, as the other team tried to steal the ball, but Kota was easily able to avoid them. And within the last few seconds, Kota made a slam dunk, winning the game. The crowd cheered in amazement, and the announcer exclaimed, "AND THAT'S THE GAME! THE WINNER IS YOUR HOMETOWN MEGA-CHEETAHS!"

* * *

Kota's team was also happy, and then Roll walked over to Kota with a big smile. "Great job today," she told him.

"Thanks," Kota smiled. The two later on began their way home, in their normal attire. "Your cheers were great Roll."

"Hey, that's the point of my cheers, to get you guys in the mood," Roll smiled.

"Well, you're always good at that," Kota smiled.

"Thanks. You worked really well today," Roll replied.

"Well, you know me," Kota shrugged.

Roll then gained a tiny smirk. "And it's because I know you well I think you should get a reward when we get to your house."

"Thanks," Kota smiled.

After they got Miles and he returned to his room, Roll smiled and kicked off her shoes. "So, hypnotized or not today?"

"You pick it," Kota answered.

Roll giggled a little bit as she pondered, and then said "Not hypnotized, is that okay?"

"Sure," Kota nodded as he already got down and massaged her feet. He smiled a little bit, as he was doing this unhypnotized, and he enjoyed it. "Are you enjoying this?"

"I sure am," Roll nodded.

"Hey Roll-chan, I have a question for ya. If you could, would you go barefoot at school?" Kota asked.

"I sure would, but… they all have this rule of us always having shoes on so we don't hurt our feet," she answered.

"Really…?" Kota asked.

"Yea," she nodded.

"Well, it's a dumb rule," Kota said.

"Agreed."

Kota then began to caress her feet again, and then Roll added "But then again, I'm pretty sure you'd get a nosebleed if you saw me in my cheerleader attire while I was barefoot."

"True," Kota admitted.

Roll giggled at this, and then Kota looked at her with a nice smile.

"You have a cute smile," Roll smiled.

Kota then simply replied "You do too."

"Thanks." Roll responded, as she began to wiggle her toes a bit, and Kota simply watched, making him blush. "Okay Kota, I'm gonna go now. But first, I'm gonna undo that trance I left on you,"

Roll snapped her fingers, and then told Kota "You won't re-enter the trance when you hear me snap my fingers, okay?"

"Hai."

She then snapped him back to normal and left. Kota gave a tiny smile, then he went into his mind to see Sonic and Megaman again.

* * *

"Hey guys," Kota said.

"Hi/Yo," Megaman/Sonic replied.

"How's things been going here?" Kota asked.

"Okay I suppose," Sonic replied, while Megaman look a bit on the worried side. "Uh Kota-kun, I don't mean to alarm you, but has Roll acted… odd at all?"

"Why do you ask?" Kota asked, confused.

"I remember I have a close connection with Roll, but… I can't remember what it was…" Megaman replied, placing his hand on his forehead.

"She's doing fine, man," Kota assured.

"That's good," Megaman replied as Sonic walked around a bit. "So Kota you do know you're cool right?" Sonic asked randomly.

"I've heard that from guys at school before," Kota nodded.

"Just checking, I'd like it if I knew you were confident," Sonic said.

"Right."

Kota gave a smile, and thus he left. Leaving Sonic and Megaman be.

"Hey, Sonic… I was thinking… if we got fused into this guy… do you think Tails, Ice Man, and Time Man got fused, judging by what Kota said his lil bro was like?" Megaman asked.

"Likely," Sonic replied.

"Then… Wily and Eggman could've gotten fused too! Kota's gonna be in big trouble when they find him," Megaman gasped.

* * *

Pikatwig: Oh boy.

KKD: No joke.

Pikatwig: Well… I agree with Megaman, if Dr. Egg Wily realizes that Kota is a combo Sonic/Megaman, he'll be in BIG TROUBLE!

KKD: That makes it unanimous for us.

Pikatwig: Yep. Anyway, what did you think of Mr. Icarus?

KKD: You pulled a fast one on me by introducing him.

Pikatwig: So… any guesses as to who he REALLY is? Or, once was. Or… any guesses?

KKD: Pit?

Pikatwig: Hmm… well, we'll see. Anyway, what'd you think of the school mascot being a cheetah?

KKD: Reference to Go-Busters or something?

Pikatwig: I was thinking of an animal, and then my thoughts turned to Go-Busters for some reason. Anyway, good chapter?

KKD: Yea, pretty cool.

Pikatwig: Alrighty, so, what do you think of Kota and Roll as a couple at the moment?

KKD: Very cute… but I got a feeling Megaman will be shocked when he learns of what's happening with Roll & Kota.

Pikatwig: That is, if he can remember Roll is his sister.

KKD: Good point.

Pikatwig: Well, it looks like the combined version of the mad doctor is bringing forth his army.

KKD: Yea, really spooky.

Pikatwig: Looks like this new world will be having some problems as we go on.

KKD: Obviously.

Pikatwig: Anything else you wanna add?

KKD: Nope. Catchphrase time. JAA NE!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	3. Lost Game

Pikatwig: Hmm… interesting name huh?

KKD: Any relation to Lost World?

Pikatwig: Nope. Alrighty, shall we roll the disclaimers?

KKD: Sure, basically we own nothing except the idea to merge the multiple worlds of Sonic and Megaman, as well as the resulting fusion characters. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

* * *

The snow had calmed down, and Roll was simply sitting down reading, Winter Break having started up, she'd been using the time to catch up on some reading.

"Yo sis! Can you come down and help me out with something?!" Dai called out to her.

"Okay," she replied, putting her book down, as she saw Dai carrying something in.

It turned out to be a real pine tree that he was trying to bring in, but something was wrong. He had some trouble getting it through the door. "Dai-nii, something wrong?"

"I can't get this tree through the door," he answered. Roll giggled as she easily got it in, and put it in the spot where they picked out for the tree this year.

"So real or not?" she asked.

"It's real; take a whiff if you don't believe me," he answered.

She does so, and smiled, and then she looked at the box of ornaments.

"You're all set to decorate I see," Dai smiled.

"Well, Christmas is my favorite time of the year," Roll smiled.

"Good to hear, so, shall we get started?"

Roll nodded, and then she paused, thinking about how Kota and Miles were starting their Christmas.

* * *

Speaking of the Souma house, Miles was looking for a place to set up the tree.

"Man, where's Kota when you need him?" Miles sighed.

It turned out, Kota was still asleep. He was simply dreaming of something Sonic remembered…

* * *

_Sonic had just arrived in a new area, this one looking similar to one Sonic knew called Green Hill Zone, but it was quite different. Sonic then stared down a bald man with goggles, glasses, a large orange mustache, a red outfit with yellow buttons and cuffs, white gloves, black pants and boots in a silver hovercarft._

"_HEY! I've been looking all over for you Baldy McNosehair," Sonic shouted, getting the man's attention before Sonic saw six colorful demonic-looking creatures with him, and while one was red, black, and cyan, and another was magenta, black, had yellow and green eyes, purple and black striped horns and a purple mohawk, the rest were in silhouette form. "Who're your friends?"_

"_Grrr! 'Friends?' These are nobody's friends! They're the Deadly Six! AND THEY ARE YOUR WORST ENEMIES!" the man in the hovercraft snapped before looking at the magenta creature. "Zazz! Show this blue pest how you do things up here."_

"_Ha! With pleasure!" the magenta creature, Zazz smirked, hopping in front of Sonic. "I've been itching for a fight all day!"_

"_Ha-ha!" Sonic laughed before jokingly, taking a quick whiff. "I think you've been itching because you need a bath!"_

"_Huh?!"_

_With that, Zazz sniffed himself and groaned before realizing what Sonic was doing before growling at him._

"_Are you disrespectin' me?!" Zazz snapped._

"_Maybe," Sonic deadpanned, making Zazz roar with irritation._

"_I'm gonna mess you up!"_

"_I'd love to stay and watch him disassemble you, but I have business to attend to," Eggman informed, before taking off in his hovercraft while a silent motion from the red member made him and the rest of the Deadly Six, minus Zazz, to follow the doctor._

_Zazz meanwhile just chuckled having fun ideas in store for Sonic._

"_I know the perfect spot to take care of you!" Zazz smirked._

"_That's funny, 'cause I know the perfect place to kick you!" Sonic retorted before Zazz led Sonic off to a place to battle._

* * *

"_SONIC! Stop remembering stuff! We're just going to make them bleed through into Kota's mind and dreams!"_ Megaman snapped.

"_Sorry dude! It's not exactly easy to not remember stuff,"_ Sonic responded.

"_I get that, so… are you remembering something?!"_ Megaman asked, as Sonic's memory was sorta transmitted into Kota's mind.

* * *

_Sonic just leaped through the air before landing in a snowy area next to a familiar orange-yellow fox with blue eyes, Dr. Eggman, a black and red orb-shaped bot, and Eggman sitting on a similar cubed shaped black and yellow bot._

"_Whew! That was cool. Pun entirely intended," Sonic smirked, making most everyone else there groan before they saw a flash to Sonic's right to see a series of blocks that almost resembled glass when suddenly a video screen appeared on it, showing the demonic-creatures visible in Sonic's last flashback._

-Your efforts are impressive, little hedgehog,- _the red demon admitted. _-But you are destined to fail, as the fat fool has failed before you.-

_Eggman took immediate offense to that and stood up._

"_I'll get fat from eating your black hearts, you Eggman wannabes!" Eggman snapped, making Sonic and Tails respond with a "Whoa!" not ever remembering seeing Eggman sound so harsh._

-Your threats are almost as amusing as your mustache,- _the red demon noted. _-I must commend you on your invention, though. We get stronger and stronger as we leech the life from your dying world.-

"_Yea, I've noticed," Sonic deadpanned._

-Where're you going to live when your world's dead, guys?-_ Zazz asked, acting like he was feeling sorry for the group, but then… _-Oh, right… You'll be dead too! Too bad for you!-

"_I will burn your worlds, you rebellious scum!" Eggman snapped, approaching the screen. "I will destroy everything you love and make you watch! I'll… I'll… I'll...!"_

_Eggman just roared as he punched the blocks repeatedly until they shattered like ice, making the screen fade off as the blocks fell. At the same time, Eggman gripped his wrist, feeling some pains in his hand from that final punch._

"_Boss, your hands…" the orb bot gasped._

"_As long as I can still strangle a Zeti, my hands are fine," Eggman growled._

* * *

"...Sonic… was this… Eggman so nuts?" Kota asked waking up.

"_...At times, he was even crazier, but he was just… so… filled with rage during that time,"_ Sonic answered.

Kota wobbled around for a bit, and then sat down. "Hey Megaman… was Wily ever that nuts?"

"_Not that I can remember," _Megaman sighed.

With that, Kota sighed as he walked downstairs, soon seeing Miles trying to find a place for the tree.

"Miles?" Kota asked, kinda yawning.

"Hi," Miles replied. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yep."

Miles gave a sigh, as he looked at the tree. "So you've been having odd dreams again?" Miles asked.

"...I think so… this time it was of that blue hedgehog, Sonic, talking to these… demon-looking things," Kota answered.

Miles sighed, as he handed him some tinsel. "Start hanging."

"Fine," Kota sighed, getting started.

* * *

"_Bring it home kid! The finish line is wide open for ya!" a very bulky man wearing a tattered red shirt and similar red overalls, but with huge hands and bulky feet shouted to a girl in a kart approaching the finish line of a race. She had a smile, and then some sort of black energy wave began to appear._

"_Oh my land…" someone said._

"_What's happening?!" the girl gasped. "RALPH HELP!" she screamed as the wave enveloped the area…_

* * *

"AH!" a small girl screamed.

She panted as she looked throughout her room, seeing what happened was just a bad dream. She looked at her clock, which read 5:40am.

"Man… another dream… but… which parts… were the dream?" she wondered aloud.

And so, this girl got cleaned up and walked downstairs to see two older people she knew as her parents.

"Morning sweetie," the male said.

"How did you sleep?" the older female asked.

"...odd," she sighed.

"Bad dreams again?"

She nodded, and then walked into the bathroom, looking at her reflection, seeing her outfit of a teal jacket on top of a violet shirt, brown skirt, teal, white, and violet candy cane striped stockings, and black shoes.

"I'm worried about her," the dad sighed.

"Oh, come now, you worry too much Takeru," the mom reminded.

"But she's been having nightmares for days, and she's refused to talk about them!" he responded.

"I know, but it's best not to bring them up," she reminded.

Takeru sighed as he flipped to one part of the newspaper, which showed something about the 'Best Hypnotist in Town' and seeing a picture of Roll.

"Well… this Hypnotist seems to be open for hypno-therapy, and for very low fees, too," Daisuke noticed, his wife walked over to him, and saw the ad. She was… less than enthusiastic to go with the idea.

"Anata, I know you're trying to help, but please, just let her go through these problems on her own instead of forcing yourself on her to help," the mom sighed.

"Yukiko, you've said that for about a week, and nothing changed. This time, we HAVE to intervene," Takeru responded.

Their daughter walked down, and began to eat some breakfast, which was simply pancakes and some grape juice. "Hi…" she sighed.

"Tune-chan, why won't you talk to us about these nightmares you've been having?" Yukiko asked their daughter.

"..." the girl, Tune, didn't know how to respond.

"Look, we're only trying to help, but we can't help you unless you actually talk to us about these dreams, dear."

"...I… I just don't think I can talk about them," Tune sighed.

Her parents gave a concerned look.

"Look dear, if you won't tell us, then we're going to have to take you to someone who can help," Takeru replied. Tune gave him a small look and saw someone else in his place, she rubbed her eyes and he was back to himself.

* * *

"Meaning…?" she asked confused.

"We're going to take you to a therapist that can help you," he answered.

"Terra, what?" Tune asked confused.

"...Therapist," Takeru said.

"And that is…?" Tune asked.

"Someone who can help you," Takeru informed, picking up the phone, and looking at the paper to dial Roll's number.

Over at the Light residence, the phone rang as Roll was hanging popcorn strings on the tree, making Dai go over to answer the phone.

"Hello, Light residence, may I ask who's calling?" Dai asked. "Yes? She's here… okay. Yo, sis, you got another client asking you to be a hypno-therapist."

Roll nodded, before getting off of a step ladder and walking over to the phone, which Dai handed to her.

"Hello, Roll Light here, how may I help you?" Roll asked.

-Yes hi. I kinda need your expertise. You see, my 9 year old daughter's been having these nightmares, but she's refused to talk about them.- Takeru informed.

"I see, and am I to assume you want me to use my hypnotism to help her talk about them so that we can find the root of these problems?" Roll checked.

-Hai. So, can you help us?-

"Yes, of course I can. Just give me your address, prepare a place where I can be able to talk with your daughter alone in your home, and I'll be right over there," Roll confirmed.

* * *

Later, Roll arrived at the corner of Novem Blvd and 2nd St, and began looking down 2nd for the house of Takeru, Yukiko, and Tune. She found the house was pink in color, and knocked at the door. Takeru then opened the door.

"Hello," Roll said with a warm smile.

"You Light Roll?" Takeru asked.

"Yep. Is everything set?"

"Yes it is, and… to be honest you seem… younger than I expected you to be," Takeru said.

"Yea, I get that a lot," Roll nodded. "And this is a nice… pink house."

"It's salmon," Takeru corrected.

Roll giggled as Takeru led her in. "So, who are you?" Roll asked him.

"I'm Takeru, your next patient's father and the one who called you on the phone," he answered.

"Okay, so do you have a wife or no?" Roll asked.

"Yes I do," Takeru nodded as she walked over with Tune. "Ah, perfect timing. Yukiko, Tune-chan, meet Light Roll; she's the therapist we called over."

"Raripist?" Tune asked.

"Oi vey," her parents groaned.

"This slip-up happen often?" Roll asked.

"Don't get us started," Yukiko sighed.

"I apologize," Roll responded. "So, you two are Yukiko and Tune I assume?"

"Yea. I'm Luka Yukiko, and this is my daughter, Tune," Yukiko confirmed.

"And did you get a room ready for us? I can't use my skills that properly with others watching, due to previous incidents accidentally hypnotizing the wrong person," Roll asked and informed.

"Yes, we did. Tune, lead her there, okay?" Takeru said.

"Hai," Tune sighed as Tune walked Roll to a small room that was soundproof, and had no other entrance; it was essentially an empty closet with more than enough space for the two.

"Tune… that's a pretty name," Roll smiled.

"Thanks," Tune sighed, not looking at Roll.

Roll glanced at the girl, and saw her… almost as she is. And Tune… oddly saw her the same way.

* * *

"So Tune-chan…" Roll began.

"Yea… what is it?" she asked.

"Why don't you want to tell your parents about these dreams they told me you've been having lately?" Roll asked.

"... I don't know how to tell them," she sighed.

"Then why don't you tell me? I can probably help," Roll told her.

"... It's so odd… and I don't know how to tell you," Tune said.

"Okay then," Roll sighed, taking out a pendulum. She let it swing in front of Tune's eyes, before saying, "Just watch this pendulum, and don't take your eyes off of it, okay?"

"Okay…" Tune said a little confused.

"Just keep your eyes focused on it, and let your troubles float away, like a tide washing away some sand at the beach," Roll instructed.

Tune just nodded, not taking her eyes off the pendulum.

"Just keep watching it, and listening to the calming sound of my voice, okay?" Roll asked.

"Okay," Tune answered.

"Now when I snap my fingers, you'll fall under, and be open to what I tell you, okay?" Roll told Tune as the younger girl just nodded in response.

Roll snapped her fingers, and Tune was in a tranced state.

"Okay then, Tune. Tell me about the dreams you've been having lately," Roll instructed.

"... in them, I'm some sort of racer," Tune started. "And someone was encouraging me to cross the finish line."

"Uh huh," Roll nodded. "Please continue."

"When… a black wave envelops the area. I was floating around lost, and then… some cyan orb saved me," Tune concluded, and then Roll muttered "The Genesis Wave."

"Is that what it was called?" Tune asked.

"Oh… you heard me?" Roll asked.

"Yes I did," Tune confirmed.

"Just… forget you heard me say that. So Tune-chan, it's okay to be scared, but it's always a good idea to tell your mom and dad about these kinds of problems." Roll said.

"Hai," Tune nodded.

"Now, I'll snap you out of it, okay?" Roll added.

Tune gave a small nod and Roll snapped her back to normal. "So… Roll, do you see people in a… odd way?" Tune asked.

"How so?" Roll asked.

"They split into more than one person, or something else entirely," Tune explained.

"Now that you mention it… I sometimes see people as two or more people I don't remember, or sometimes do," she answered.

"So… I'm not the only one like that, thank goodness," Tune sighed.

"Why? You thought you were going crazy or something?" Roll asked

"Kinda," Tune admitted.

"I see… I thought I was like that for sometime, but I got over it quickly," Roll told her.

Tune smiled and then Roll sighed. "I kinda have to leave now, but thanks for talking to me."

"No problem."

* * *

Roll smiled as she walked off, and then handed Takeru a small paper, which read $5. He then pulled out that much in cash and gave it to Roll.

"So what did she tell you?" he asked.

"Her dreams ended with her being enveloped in a wave of darkness," Roll began. "After that, nothing, but from what she did see, she was very scared and didn't know what to make of it."

"Ah… so what do you think we should do?" Yukiko asked.

Roll began to think for a moment.

"Well, I would say give her some space, but seeing as how traumatized she sounded at first, I recommend you do what you can to comfort her before she goes to sleep," Roll suggested.

"Okay…?" Takeru said confused.

"And maybe, if it would help, maybe get her something to help her fall asleep at night," Roll added.

"I see," Yukiko nodded.

"And if you have any questions, let me know," Roll said as she left.

* * *

Back at the Souma household, Miles was finished hanging the lights up, and Kota fell asleep again.

* * *

_Sonic, Tails, Eggman and his two bots were walking in some sort of forest, and noticed a capsule, but oddly… it was empty._

"_Hmmm… something's not right," Tails noted, looking at a device he had._

"_Huh, must've missed this one," Sonic figured before rushing over to it, but then…_

"_Sonic! It's a trap!" Tails shouted as he jumped at about the same time Sonic did, but when they collided, Tails somehow ended up inside the capsule before it closed up._

"_TAILS! NO!" Sonic panicked, rushing over to the capsule, but it quickly disappeared. He was in shock for a moment, and then he figured out who did it. "Those rotten sneaky…" Sonic growled._

"_Tails acted for the greater good," Eggman sighed. "Let's make sure his sacrifice isn't for nothing."_

_Sonic, on the verge of crying, replied "But… I'm supposed to… be the fastest… yet I was… too slow to save my buddy."_

_With an annoyed growl, Sonic took off to try and find a member of the Deadly Six. But he didn't find a single Zeti. Morning then turned into sunset, and Sonic was still searching the Silent Forest, but no luck. Sunset then turned into night time, and finally Sonic found one of them._

"_HEY! What did you do with Tails?!" Sonic demanded._

"_What?!" this demon gasped, this one being a gray in normal color, but had huge blue lips, purple hair, and black & cyan horns. "Seriously? We captured you."_

"_You wish! You grabbed my friend and I want him back!" Sonic snapped._

"_Man, this day just keeps getting lamer and lamer," the Zeti, as Eggman called them, sighed. "Whatever. I gotta go tell the others the bad news. Heh, giving bad news is actually the one thing I enjoy. I'll deal with you later, loser!"_

_With that, this zeti leaped away from Sonic, leaving him only more irritated._

* * *

"...Tails…" Kota muttered in his sleep like state.

* * *

_Sonic had spent a while running around, before finally coming face to face with the leader of the Deadly Six, the red Zeti known as Zavok._

"_Hello, Sonic," the Zeti smirked._

"_Yea, I've been looking for you!" Sonic snapped._

"_And _we've _been looking for _you_. Unfortunately, we've found your friend, Tails, first," Zavok replied._

"_HEY! If you so much as hurt ONE HAIR on his head…!" Sonic growled._

"_Oh, don't worry, we're actually making him better," the Zeti informed. "He'll be much happier as a robot."_

_With that, Zavok laughed maniacally while making a huge leap backwards._

"_NO!" Sonic screamed, following Zavok._

* * *

"No… Tails… Amy… Knuckles," Kota muttered.

* * *

_Sonic was in a different area, looking at the Miles Electric, attempting to get ahold of the others._

"_Amy? Knuckles?...anybody?" he responded, tapping one button in hopes of getting some message or word from his friends that they were okay, but… sadly… he got nothing, leaving him to sigh to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. A small wind blowing away a single tear. He sighed and put the Miles Electric away._

_With that, he continued to walk, simply hoping to find a way to save everyone, when he came across Zavok, the emo Zeti from earlier, Zor, and the only female amongst the Deadly Six, Zeena, who was mostly green, had a long tail, and had one horn sticking out from her hair that had pink stripes on it._

"_Aw… I'm getting tired of you guys," Sonic whined._

"_Don't be so whiny, man. That's MY deal," Zor replied._

"_Give up now, and join your friend," Zavok ordered Sonic as, of all people, TAILS flew in, but… he had his right hand replaced with a cannon, his left foot being a robotic one, some form of robotic torso piece, and his head and ears having some form of helmet or something on top with his left eye being an entirely new piece._

"_Tails?!" Sonic gasped before the partially roboticized Tails landed before Sonic, a blank stare in his remaining organic eye, and seeing what Tails became made the hedgehog growl. "Oh, man! When I get my hands on you guys…"_

"_We promise you will be happy in our service," Zeena assured as Tails' robotic eye opened, revealing a magenta lense._

_This only ticked Sonic off worse, and he yelled "I will never serve you!"_

"_I was hoping you'd say that," Zavok smirked as Tails approached Sonic until he was close to point-blank firing range. "Destroy Sonic."_

_With that, Tails aimed his cannon at Sonic, ready to fire, but then, his organic eye opened completely as he smirked, seemingly regaining control of himself before actually aiming at the Zeti._

"_NEVER!" he roared, firing at those who changed him._

"_What?!" Zavok gasped as Tails kept firing, forcing the three Zeti to retreat._

"_Good to have you back, Tails!" Sonic smiled. "I'll take it from here!"_

_With that, Sonic ran off ahead to take care of the last three members Deadly Six for good._

* * *

"... Good to… have you back Tails," Kota muttered, as Miles pushed him off of the couch, waking him up. "Good to have you back to reality Kota."

"Huh? Miles? ...Was I having those dreams again?" Kota groaned.

Miles groaned, and then said "We're supposed to go to the mall and see Santa! Get your coat!"

With that, Miles actually forced his brother to his feet before getting him to move to the closet and grab his coat. Kota sighed, as they left for the nearby mall, soon bumping into Roll.

"Oh, Roll-chan!" Kota gawked.

"Hi Roll," Miles added.

"Hi guys," Roll smiled.

Miles took her hand and smiled. "How's today been for ya?" he asked Roll.

"Okay… except for a few random dreams again," Kota answered.

"Not asking you bro! I'm talking to Roll!"

"Sorry man."

"Everything's going fine," Roll answered. She then began to wiggle her hand from Miles'.

"You going Christmas shopping, too?" Kota asked.

"Sorta. So, what are you two up to?" Roll asked the brothers.

"We're going to see Santa," Kota answered. "Mostly, though, it's Miles who's seeing him."

"And we need to hurry. Because we'll only have about 5.6 minutes to see him!" Miles said.

"...He really is crazy about time, isn't he?" Roll whispered to Kota.

"Yep. Plus, I don't know if he's on the nice list," Kota answered.

"I see," Roll giggled.

"Hey!" Miles exclaimed.

"Relax, bro," Kota smiled. "You're pushy, it's just who you are. Can't change it."

* * *

"Oi vey." Roll chuckled. "You know, since my parents aren't home much, I'm glad I know you two, and have a brother like Dai."

"We're glad to know you, too, Roll," the brothers smiled in unison.

The three continued to walk to the mall. Miles then asked "Whatcha been up to Roll?"

"Not much, a few Christmas clients here, some Christmas shopping there. The usual," Roll answered.

"Oh. You've had a client? Mind us asking what was up?" Miles inquired.

"The patient, who was the client's daughter, has been having some strange nightmares that she didn't want to tell him or his wife," Roll answered.

"Sounds interesting." Kota nodded.

"You're really cool Roll-chan. Oh! Would you like to come to our annual Christmas party?" Miles asked, taking out a homemade invitation.

"Oh, wow! Th-Thanks guys, I'd love to come," Roll smiled. Kota then motioned for Miles to huddle up.

"'Annual Christmas party?' We've never had a Christmas party bro." Kota said.

"First annual," Miles explained. "Sides, mom said we could."

"I guess so," Kota shrugged.

They split the huddle and Roll smiled at them.

"Anyway, we'd better hurry and go see Santa before you miss him, Miles," Kota replied.

Roll smiled and said "And I need to go and get something for that party."

"Okay, later," the boys smiled as they left to go see Santa.

* * *

Later, Dai was waiting by one store as Roll walked up.

"Dai-nii? Is it okay if I go to the Souma's Christmas party?" Roll asked.

"Party?" he asked before Roll handed him the invitation. "...Well… okay, I guess you can go to the party, Roll-nee."

"Thanks-"

"But! You mustn't point out how you see some people if you do see them in odd ways, and don't use your hypnosis at all."

"But what if the boys ask me to?" Roll inquired.

"Just don't. You know if you have too many people there when you use it, then it gets out of control. Remember 4 years ago when you accidentally hypnotized the entire crowd at the talent show?" Dai pointed out.

"It was only half of the crowd. Plus, if I know those boys, there will only be about, five other people there," Roll pointed out.

"...Well… okay then. But again, be careful," Dai insisted.

"Thanks Dai-nii. I love you so much," Roll smiled.

Dai just smiled as they hugged each other before resuming their shopping.

Back with Kota, he and his bro were in line, pretty much the last people to see Santa that day, when Kota got a phone call.

* * *

"What? Mom?" he gawked, answering it. "Hiya Mom. ...Yea, we're good, Miles is seeing Santa like he wanted to… eh? What? You won't be home on Christmas?! Why not?! Snowed in at your office? ...And you'll be stuck there until the 29th? …*sigh* I see. ...Okay Mom. I'll tell Miles when he's done. Yea, and I'll make you your favorite chili dogs for when you get back, too. Oh hold up."

"What's wrong bro?" Miles asked as he finished talking to Santa while Kota put his mom on hold.

"...Bad news, bro… Mom's held up in the office again; she's been snowed in," Kota sighed.

"..." Miles was silent as Kota handed him the phone.

"...Is it true, Mom?" Miles asked as his mom explained everything to him on the phone. "But you promised you'd be home for Christmas this year! Not only that, but now we'd have to cancel the party; it just wouldn't be the same without you… Eh? Are you sure you'll be okay? ...Alright then… please be safe, Kaa-san. Kota, she wants to talk to you again."

-_Kota. Stay with Miles at the party.-_ she started.

"Hai, Kaa-san," Kota nodded.

-_Be good. I sent your gifts in the mail ahead of time, just in case of this. So you know.-_ she continued.

"Okay. Good to know you'll be with us in a sense, Kaa-san," Kota smiled. "We look forward to seeing you when you return."

-_Don't cry Kota-kun. Have a Merry Christmas, both of you.-_

"Hai. Merry Christmas, Kaa-san. ...Jaa ne."

Miles began to tear up as Kota hung up. "You okay bro?" Kota asked.

"...Yea… just got something in my eye," he bluffed, wiping his eyes of his tears, as Dai and Roll walked over.

Dai whistled a bit, and then said "Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Dai, Roll," Kota waved.

"Something wrong Miles-kun?" Roll asked.

"...Mom's not gonna be here for Christmas," Miles sighed.

Roll glanced at them. She... didn't know how to respond, having never celebrated Christmas with her mom or dad since the age of 5. Dai on the other hand… began to hug Miles.

"Eh?" Miles gawked

"Don't cry kid. Otherwise, you won't find the strength to have a good holiday." Dai said.

"...Hai," Miles sniffled.

"Good. Keep your strength, and don't let the weakness of sadness overtake you." Dai added.

"Arigatou, Dai-san," Miles smiled.

* * *

Back up with Dr. Egg Wily in the Wily Egg, the doc was simply staring at a report from a company he ran.

"Hmm… things are looking interesting. With the companies grip on the world, taking over should be easy," the doctor smirked.

"So… what about those blue ones this fragmented database mentioned?" ServOrb asked.

"We'll deal with them in due time," the doctor informed. "By the way, where's ServCube?"

"Right over here, sir," said bot answered, entering with a British accent. "Would you care for a cup of tea with your usual egg?"

"NO! I hate tea!"

"Well, there's no need to get all steamed about it," ServCube sighed.

* * *

Back at the Light house, Dai was preparing plenty of dishes for the Christmas party. Which included ham, pie, cookies and vegetables. "Hey sis, how's your special Christmas look coming along?"

"Still working on it!" Roll called out before… "Okay, I think I got it. Coming down!"

With that, Roll came down, wearing a cute outfit that had a shirt with poofy shoulders, a hoodie wrapped around her waist, a skirt, some leggings, and some winter boots for the weather, but the big difference between this and some other outfits was that they were red with some white fur accents, and she had a Santa hat on to match the set.

"Well? What do you think?" Roll asked as Dai turned. "Adorable, you sure know how to look amazing and unique sis. You get that from mom you know sis."

"Thanks," she smiled. "So do you think Kota will like it?"

"I got a feeling he'd like you in about anything you'd wear," Dai figured. "Inspired by anything sis?"

"Maybe," she shrugged.

Dai smiled and saw she had a small amount of lipstick and mascara on. "So, you hoping to catch a kiss with Kota under the mistletoe?" Dai asked.

"..." Roll didn't as she blushed with a smile.

"So anyway, you made a good choice with that female Santa suit." Dai admitted.

"Thanks," Roll smiled. Dai gave her a hug and then took out a camera. "Alrighty sis, picture."

Roll smiled as she posed for the camera.

"Amazing sis, alright. Let's get going."

With a nod, they left for the party. They soon arrived, and saw that Roll was right about the number of people there, which was roughly around five, herself included, the others being Silver, Hikari, Zero, Mari and surprisingly Tune.

"Hey Tune," Roll smiled.

"Hi Roll," Tune waved seeing her. "You look amazing, do I look nice?"

Tune was wearing a red and white dress, that almost looked like a mix of Mrs. Claus' outfit and that of a princess' dress with a green gem on the chest, making Tune look like a Christmas princess.

"Amazing, so, how'd you get an invite?" Roll asked.

"Miles heard you helped me out before, so he decided to look up my info and sent me the invite," Tune answered.

Roll smiled as Dai put down his trays of food on a table. "Oh, who's this?" Tune asked Roll.

"This is my brother, Dai," Roll answered. "Dai, this is Tune, my last patient."

"Nice name. I'm her older brother, so you know," Dai clarified to Tune. Soon Miles and Kota walked in, and Kota noticed Roll, and he blushed with a very bright smile on his face, his nose on the verge of bleeding.

"Hi Kota-kun, what do you think?" Roll asked, doing a cute pose.

"...I'm… I'm speechless," Kota confessed. "That's how great you look."

"I've never seen anything more amazing," Miles added.

"Sounds ta me like ya got yerself a crush on the shiela," Mari smiled.

Miles blushed, and walked over to the couch. "So anyone wanna play a fun Christmas game?"

"I'm up for it," Mari answered.

"Me too," Roll smiled.

* * *

"I call it, Christmas go seek. The rules are simple, you'll each be assigned to find one thing, and I'll give you a clue, and you gotta bring it back here," Miles explained.

"Oh, so it's kinda like a treasure hunt or something?" Silver asked.

"Sorta. Alright Silver, I'll assign you something first. You'll have to locate something that you put things in, and is something Santa uses," Miles instructed.

Silver figures it out, and takes off. Hikari walks up to Miles next.

"You'll have to look for something that tips off something tall, and is shiny" Miles told her. Hikari giggled and headed off. "Okay Mari, you're next… oh! It's something Santa stuffs presents into when they can fit."

Mari thought for a moment and then walked off. "Okay Tune, you're up next. You'll need to look for something colorful and is what you use to cover and decorate presents."

With that, Tune headed off, and then Miles turned to Dai. "You'll need to look for Santa's snack, that's commonly paired with milk."

All that was left was Kota and Roll. "Now Kota, you'll have to find what Santa uses to keep his head warm, and Roll, you're gonna look for something containing a small scene with what falls at winter time."

Thus, Kota and Roll headed off, and began to look. Soon, Roll was the first one back, with a snowglobe. After her, Dai was next with a plate of Christmas cookies, followed by Kota with a Santa hat, then Hikari with a tree topper, Mari with a stocking, Silver with a sack, and finally Tune with wrapping paper.

"Okay, Roll gets first place, followed by Dai, and then my brother. Our next Christmas game will be a sing-a-song. You each need to complete a lyric from a song. You'll only have 10 seconds. Hmm… Kota, you're first." Miles explained. "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells," Miles sung, waiting for his brother to finish it.

"Jingle all the way," Kota finished the line in 5 seconds.

"Hikari, you're up. Jingle bells ring, Jingle Bells Rings," Miles replied as Hikari thought, but in 8 seconds said… "I dunno this song!"

"Okay, next is Dai. On the first day of Christmas,"

"My true love gave to me: a Partridge in a Pear Tree," Dai finished with a simple 4 seconds.

"Next up is Silver. Deck the Halls with,"

"Bows of holly, Fa-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La," Silver figured in six seconds.

"Mari's up. We Wish you A Perry Christmas, We wish you a Perry Christmas,"

"...We wish you a Perry Christmas… and a Happy New Year?" Mari answered, confused, getting it in 7 seconds.

"OH! Nope, the you got it for the most part. The part in place of happy is Perry's chatter." Miles said.

"D'OH!" Mari groaned.

"Tune's up. Frosty the Snowman," Miles started up again.

"Was a jolly happy soul, with a corn-cob pipe, and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal," Tune repeated.

"Now Roll. Oh the weather outside is frightful," Miles started.

"But the fire is delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," Roll finished, the fastest time out of everyone.

Everyone clapped at Roll's singing, and then Miles smiled. "Roll wins our Christmas games!"

* * *

"So Roll, could you please use your hypnosis on Kota-nii?" Miles asked.

"Ano…" Roll replied a little unsure.

"Why not?"

"I have to ask Kota first." Roll said.

"I asked him already, and he's cool with it," Miles responded. Roll gave a smile, and walked over to Kota.

"Ready Kota-san?" Roll asked, taking out a pendulum.

"You know it," Kota nodded. Roll simply let the pendulum swing in front of Kota's eyes, and he smiled at her. With a quick snap, he was under her control.

"Now Kota, please, take my boots off," Roll ordered as Kota did so in an instant. Roll glanced at her nails, which were now green and red.

"Very gorgeous, Roll-sama," Kota noted.

"Thanks Kota-kun," Roll smiled. "So Kota-kun, do you like to be under hypnosis?"

"Yes, Roll-sama," Kota nodded. Roll gave a tiny giggle, and smiled at him. "Okay Kota-kun, go on and massage my feet."

Kota just nodded and immediately got to work, and Roll loved every second of it. "You're so good at this, any reason why you're so good at this?" Roll asked.

"I've had practice." Kota said.

With a smile, Roll let Kota continue, the other people at the party were kinda chit-chatting, while Miles and Dai noticed Kota and Roll.

"...Has she always enjoyed others doing that to her feet?" Miles asked Dai.

"You have no idea kid," Dai sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"She's always had a love of foot massages," Dai explained. "Heck, ever since our parents brought her home after she was born, she always loved having her feet be played with."

"Whoa."

"I mean, I'm willing to bet that she'd go barefoot at school if they'd let her," Dai figured.

"Seeing her now, that doesn't seem too surprising," Miles admitted, as he got a slice of ham.

"Yea."

Back with Roll, she was still enjoying Kota's massage. "Roll-sama, my hands… they're getting tired, do that heal thing you did last time."

"With pleasure," Roll smiled, simply touching Kota's hands, and he felt completely renewed.

"Thank you Roll-sama," Kota smiled, continuing his work.

"Healing?" Miles wondered overhearing that. "When did she have that skill, Dai?"

"...I never knew she had that skill," Dai admitted.

"Weird…"

Roll simply smiled at Kota, as he was doing a nice job. "You're so sweet Kota-kun."

"Anything for you, Roll-sama," Kota smiled.

Roll giggled a bit, as Kota continued with such tender love and care. "Kota-kun, you're so great at this. I've never met anyone who could do this better then you can."

"Well… I've never met anyone with such beautiful feet as you… then again… most girls have shoes on their feet at all times anyway," Kota replied.

They both began to blush a bit, as Roll snapped Kota back to normal.

"Okay, I guess it's back to the party, huh?" Kota figured.

"No, I wanted to talk to you in private," Roll said.

"Uh… okay," Kota responded, confused.

Roll then lead him outside so they could be alone for a bit. "Hey Kota-kun, you're really great with those massages, like I said, nobody's as good as you."

"Thanks… really," Kota blushed. Roll also blushed, and moved her feet in front of him and on his lap. "Can you keep going?"

"Sure," Kota nodded, getting back to work.

"So Kota, do you think I look even better in this look while barefoot?" Roll asked.

"...Yea… I think so," Kota confirmed. Roll giggled a bit, and smiled at Kota.

* * *

Back inside, Mari was just sipping on some home-made punch that Miles made himself.

"Strueth! This has got to be the best drink I've ever tasted, Miles. Where'd you get the recipe?" Mari gawked/asked.

"I made it myself," Miles informed.

"Wow. If you could make such wonderful drinks, you could probably open up a whole bar," Mari figured, making Miles blush a tiny bit.

"I'm more of an inventor, I love to invent things," Miles admitted.

"Really? Like what?" Mari asked.

"Well, I made this little thing that unblocked the snowed up road a few days ago," Miles answered.

"That explains how the snow on the road got cleared up that day," Mari realized. Miles then began to feel warm and blush a bit more. "You okay there?"

"Hai," Miles replied.

"You're cute kid, I like ya," Mari said, as she walked off, Miles simply looked on with a lovestruck look.

"...Man…" Miles smiled, not able to take his eyes off Mari.

Dai walked over, and saw the TV remote, and then turned to Miles. "Mind if I turn the TV on?"

"Sure, why not?" Miles answered.

"Are you okay kid?"

"Yea. I'm fine."

Dai shrugged and turned the TV on and began to look for something to watch.

* * *

Back with Roll, Kota was still massaging her feet thanks to the healing trick of hers.

"I really care about you Kota-san, you're the best," Roll smiled.

"Thanks, Roll," Kota smiled back. Kota simply continued, as Roll just relaxed.

"Kota-san, here. I made you a Christmas card," Roll informed, holding out the card in question.

"Cool," Kota smiled as he stopped long enough to take the card and read it, and while on the front it showed just the stereotypical image of a Christmas tree, the inside was gorgeously written. "Let's see. 'Red and Green may be the colors of Christmas, but to me, this year it's about the Blue, and you make it work anytime of the year. Merry Christmas Kota-san. With Love, from Roll.' Aw… that's sweet."

"I worked really hard on it Kota-kun, do you like it?" Roll asked.

"Like it? Roll-chan, this is the best card I've ever gotten," Kota smiled. He then took out a small card, but it was… rather poorly drawn, but Roll smiled at it. "Wish I could say the same about the card I'm giving, though."

Roll simply smiled as she looked at it. "Let's see. 'Merry Christmas to the cutest girl with the most gorgeous pair of feet that I know of. You can put me under a trance, and I'll enjoy it, no matter what. From your lil' blue orange-lover, Kota.' Kota-kun, I love it."

"...Thanks," Kota blushed.

They then had a small hug, and they noticed a small mistletoe above the doorway.

"Isn't that mistletoe?" Kota asked before Roll just giggled and suddenly they were kissing. They blushed like crazy as they did so, and then they stopped, both smiling.

"...Was I being too forceful?" Roll asked.

"...Maybe, but I really liked it," Kota smiled.

Roll nodded and simply agreed. "So… do you wanna kiss again?"

"Sure," Kota nodded, taking the initiative this time. This time, it was more passionate, and both enjoyed it. They head a camera sound, and saw the door was open, and Dai was taking pictures of this.

"Nani?!" Kota and Roll gasped. Dai on the other hand simply chuckled and showed Silver and Hikari the pictures, as Miles walked over to the two.

"What's going on?" Miles asked. Roll then pointed to the mistletoe above them, and Miles sighed. "Mom and dad used to use that when dad was alive and mom was home."

This suddenly made Kota a little sad.

"Yea…" he sighed. Roll giggled and Kota smiled.

"So… you two are in a relationship now?" Miles asked.

* * *

Both weren't sure how to respond, and Kota gave a tiny smile, as he moved inside and motioned for Miles to take his place with Roll. Miles just nodded, doing so. "Okay… I guess you'll get some too," Roll said with a tiny smile.

Miles smiled as Roll and Miles kissed, although it wasn't to the same degree she had with Kota. Miles blushed like crazy, matching the red of Roll's attire, and then Roll simply giggled.

"Thanks Roll," Kota nodded. Roll blushed a bit as she took his hand, and they began to walk outside for a bit.

"Kota-kun, our kiss… it felt magical. Didn't it?" Roll asked.

"It sure did feel magical," Kota nodded.

Roll simply giggled, and they continued their walk. "Hey… Kota-kun, do you like me? As in like me, like me?"

"...Yea… I have to admit, I do, Roll," Kota nodded.

Roll blushed, and simply held his hand tighter.

"So… do you like me?" Kota asked in response.

"Yes… I love you too. So… do you wanna say why you love me?" Roll replied.

"...Well… you're adorable for one thing, you're always there for me, your fashion sense is amazing, you're a great hypnotist, and… let's face it, you've got great feet to play with," Kota smiled.

Roll could only blush, and she sat down on a bench. "You really mean all of those things?"

"Of course." Kota nodded, as Roll smiled "Kota-kun, you're cute you know. So, do you think… we should be a couple?"

"...Yea," he nodded.

Roll sighed in response and replied "Don't take this the wrong way Kota-kun, I would love to be your girlfriend, but, I'm just not ready yet."

"Oh… I see," Kota sighed.

"But that won't stop us from being close right?" Roll asked.

"Of course." Kota nodded as they walked back, and everyone went back home, save for Dai.

"You still waiting on Roll?" Miles asked Dai.

"Yea, now we'll go home. Have a good holiday you two," Dai said as he walked out. "Merry Christmas Miles-san, Kota-kun," Roll said, giving Kota a kiss on the cheek as she left with her brother.

* * *

Pikatwig: Awww… sweet huh?

KKD: Sure is sweet.

Pikatwig: The story is getting interesting for only three chapters huh?

KKD: Sure is.

Pikatwig: And thus the best part, was the kiss scene. It was a sweet moment, right?

KKD: Yea, it sure was, and I can only assume that was your favorite part, right?

Pikatwig: Yep. Your favorite?

KKD: ...Honestly, I think it's that same scene you mentioned.

Pikatwig: Well readers, I had some fun. And thus, Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	4. Lost Feelings

Pikatwig: Something I've decided upon, is that every chapter of this story will have the word "lost" in it.

KKD: It should've been obvious by now if they weren't able to figure it out from the trend you made with previous chapters.

Pikatwig: ...valid point. Anyway, cue the disclaimers.

KKD: We own nothing except the idea to merge the multiple worlds of Sonic and Megaman, as well as the resulting fusion characters. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

* * *

_The room was seemingly made out of some sort of metal. In it was what looked like man with blue eyes in a blue and white eskimo costume, but there was something different about him that made him look more like a machine… which was tough to explain unless you knew what to look for. He has a small blush and was looking at someone who looked like Roll. _

"_Whatever. I'm just glad you're safe Roll." he said, and Roll simply gave him a genuinely confused look. "_Um… _Thanks Ice Man. It was nice of all of you to come rescue me," she replied._

_The machine, Ice Man, gave an annoyed sigh, as another robot, who was clearly a robot with white limbs and a matching torso, large orange boots, gauntlets, something resembling underwear, an orange head with blue eyes, a pair of large silver shears or scissors on top of his head, and each section of his body connected by some pale green joints, quickly figured it out, and then, rubbing salt into the wound told Ice Man "Hear that? She's thanking _**ALL **_of us."_

_Ice Man growled and simply replied "I heard her! Don't rub it in!"_

* * *

"SHUT UP!" Miles shouted, suddenly waking up from a dream, but having a rather confused look on his face.

"You okay bro? We gotta go, mom will be at the airport soon, so we need to hurry!" Kota told his brother.

"Huh? Oh, y-yea. Right, let's hurry," Miles nodded, rushing to get ready. He got his jacket, which looked similar to that parka from his dream and thus, the two walked out the door.

They took in the outside scenery and smiled, as Miles noticed someone in a construction suit walk by.

"You okay bro?" Kota asked as he saw Miles looking off elsewhere. "Bro? You okay?"

"Huh? Sorry, just lost my train of thought." he replied as the guy had a symbol on his suit that read Geo-Tech and he asked them "Souma Kota and Souma Miles?"

"Yea?" Kota nodded.

"I work with Geo-Tech, and I simply had to give you this letter since I was on my way to work and it was past here," he said, handing him the letter.

"Uh… why deliver this to us?" Kota asked.

He shrugged, and took the letter, it being from a colleague of their mom.

"Let's hurry up so we can get mom," Miles insisted as Kota opened the letter.

"Oh… it's from Roll and Dai's father," Kota said in surprise.

"Let's see… 'Dear Kota and Miles. I'm sorry to say but your mom and I are taking a while to get it finished, it's a top priority we get it completed, I'm sorry to say, but your mom won't be home for a long while. I'm sorry. We can't tell you anything except it's called Project: Soul. Well, give me best regards to my kids, and tell them I miss them a lot. From, Dr. Light,'" Kota read aloud.

"... mom won't be back?" Miles said, on the verge of tears.

"...Hey, this sounds important, Miles, you know when it's that case, Mom has to be on the clock for the project 24/7 until the project is done," Kota reminded.

Miles sighed, and then simply looked at Kota and said "I had an… odd dream."

"How odd?"

Miles sighed and began to think about it, but he replied "It was… weird; I dreamt of talking to Roll after apparently saving her, but… other guys were there, and… ugh, it was confusing."

Kota nodded understanding he was confused. Miles then simply said "What do you think this 'Project: Soul" thing is anyway?"

"No idea, but whatever it is, their boss must want it finished!" Kota figured.

"...So… do we have to go home now?" Miles asked.

"We are right in front of our house, but I think maybe we should tell Dai and Roll that we got the message," Kota pointed out.

"Oh… right."

* * *

Meanwhile some miles away from the city, Dr. Souma, who was wearing a purple poofy skirt with a sleeveless white top, green leggings, black high heel shoes and a black lab coat, was working on some notes for the design of Project: Soul, and then her partner walked in, who wore an outfit similar to her scientist's outfit, which was essentially beige slacks, black shoes, and a white lab coat over a t-shirt, which in this case was violet, and his head was covered mostly by some graying black hair, with streaks of red, similar designs in his growing beard, and his brown eyes.

"Good morning Dr. Light, we should hurry…" Dr. Souma sighed.

"Indeedly so," Dr. Light agreed as he started to get to work.

He looked over part of the designs, and simply looked at the diamond shard of sorts and then began to fiddle with it a bit.

"Let's see…" he pondered, examining the shard and such.

Dr. Souma sighed, and then saw a small glow that was blue, despite the gem was green…

* * *

Back with Kota and Miles, they arrived back at Roll and Dai's place, Kota knocking on the door, which was answered by Dai. "What's up?"

"News about our parents," Kota answered, showing the letter they got.

He was in a small bit of shock by the contents as he read the letter while Roll just walked downstairs.

"So… our dad is still busy?" Roll asked.

"Yep, and so is Kota and Miles' mom," Dai confirmed.

Roll read over it, and then she began to tear up.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Kota assured.

Roll then sighed and rubbed the tears away, and then looked at Dai and said "Well, mind if I go with the two of them?"

"...Sure," Dai nodded, a bit surprised, but later thinking the company could do her some good. "Hmm," Dai said as he walked away and then Roll left with the two boys, she then noticed that Miles was holding her hand.

"Miles-kun, uh… can you please let go?" Roll told him.

"Not like you're dating anyone, so nobody will mind," Miles replied.

"...I guess."

Kota simply gave an annoyed look, and then they arrived at their house, and they relaxed, and Miles had let go of Roll.

"Well, here we are," Kota smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Wily Egg, it was a quiet moment as more troops were being made, while Dr. Egg Wily was on the phone. "So… Dr. Souma right?"

"Yes, Dr. Egg Wily," Dr. Souma nodded over the phone, the evil doctor glad she got his name correct.

"So how is work with the Soul Driver going?" he asked.

"We're making some progress with the power source for it, doctor, just today it finally reacted when Dr. Light examined it, but how, why, and to what are still a mystery."

Dr. Egg Wily smiled, and then said "You're a great worker Dr. Souma, I'm going to trust you to get the Soul Driver completed."

"Thank you doctor," she nodded.

With that, Dr. Egg Wily hung up, and then wobbled around a bit, and seemingly fell asleep…

* * *

_The location was seemingly blank, with a gray sky, and a checkerboard like ground, and two people walked in. Dr. Eggman was one of them, then followed in by Dr. Wily._

"_Dr. Wily I presume?" Eggman asked._

"_A pleasure, Dr. Eggman! Your theories were brilliant! Imagine- crafting an entire dimensions through use of Chaos Energy, what did you call it? A __**Zone?**__" Dr. Wily replied, as he extended a hand for Eggman to shake._

"_Indeed! You manipulated the Chaos Emerald expertely! Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Eggman replied shaking Wily's hand._

"_Haha, oh stop!" Wily replied as they stopped and looked at the sky. "_Ah_, it's thrilling to set foot here in this new 'Skull Secret Zone'!" _

"_Heh heh, indeed! Except it's the 'Egg Pocket Zone'."_

"_No… Skull Secret Zone!"_

"_Egg Pocket Zone!"_

"_Skull Secret!"_

"_Egg Pocket!"_

"_SKULL! SECRET!"_

"_EGG! POCKET!"_

"_SKULL-"_

"_EGG-!"_

_Then, genius struck the two. "Skull Egg Zone!" they shouted in unison._

* * *

"...a past reality?" Dr. Egg Wily asked himself as he got up.

"Dr! You okay?" ServOrb asked rushing in after hearing a fall.

"I'll be fine, you get back to work, understand?!" Dr. Egg Wily snapped.

"Sir, yes sir!" ServOrb saluted before running off.

Back on Earth, Dai was preparing dinner; his sister's favorite, takoyaki, in hopes of making her relax after the news of their dad.

"Man… she's gonna enjoy this," Dai muttered to himself. He looked at his scarf which was wrapped around his neck, when Roll walked in, and she sat down. "Hi," she sighed.

Dai looked at his sister and sighed. 'I hope she remembers… like me.' he thought.

* * *

_He sighed and leaned onto a table, and looked at some of his dents, as Roll walked to his side. _

"_You're hurt!" she said with worry._

_"It's nothing," he insisted. "I'll be just fine! I just need time…"_

_Roll then kinda glared at him, and she continued. "__**OR**__, you let me repair and refuel you here. __**Just**__ me, okay? Promise. It saves you time you could be spending helping our brother,"_

_He just sighed at that and nodded, "...all right. Just for you,"_

* * *

Dai only sighed after seeing that memory flash before his eyes.

"Hey Dai-nii, are you okay?" Roll asked, walking over to his side.

"Yea," Dai nodded, serving dinner for the two of them.

"You made my favorite, thanks Dai-nii," Roll smiled.

"Anything for you, sis," he smiled back. They began to eat, and were simply happy to be with each-other.

"Hey Dai-nii, just asking, would you be okay if I started dating?" Roll asked.

"Uh..." Dai started, not sure about it yet. "Why bring that up?" he asked back.

"Because I'm… sure I'm starting to have warm feelings for Kota… and I want to try dating him once," she answered.

"I see," Dai sighed. Roll began to look a little nervous, and then looked at her brother with pleading eyes. "Well... the answer... is yes. Because I trust Kota… to a point."

"Arigatou, Nii-San!" she smiled just as the phone rang, and Roll rushed to answer it. "Moshi-moshi?"

_-Hey Roll, it's Kota. Is it okay if I can take you out... you know, for a date?- _the person on the other end asked.

"I would LOVE to go on a date with you Kota-kun!"

_-Great! But, uh... can I talk to your bro for a minute?-_

Roll nodded and then said "Bro, Kota needs to talk to you."

With that, Dai took the phone.

"Hey Kota," Dai answered.

_-Hey man. Could you do me a favor and watch Miles while I'm on my date with your sister?-_ Kota asked.

"Uh, sure," Dai replied.

_-Thanks man.-_

Dai then handed the phone back to his sister and they talked about going out later that night. After a little while, 9:30pm rolled around and a knock came from the door, and it was Kota and Miles.

"Alrighty, I'm ready!" Roll said with a smile, as she walked down and over to Kota.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours," Kota told Dai, and then he looked at Miles. "Behave, okay?"

"I'll do my best, Kota," Miles nodded, and thus Kota and Roll left, leaving Miles and Dai to stand by the doorway. Dai motioned for him to walk in and Miles closed the door as he walked in.

"So… hi," Miles said.

"Yo," Dai waved.

Miles looked at his duffel bag and then at Dai. "So… what do you wanna do kid?" Dai asked as Miles opened his duffel bag.

He then pulled out a stuffed toy.

"What's with the toy?" Dai asked.

"Kota told me to pack a few things, and I thought I'd bring a toy if you were busy with something," Miles informed as Dai got a look at the toy.

* * *

This toy was that of a female pony, which would be hard to miss with the cowgirl hat she wore. Her coat was a light brilliant gamboge (a shade of orange), in contrast to her pale, light grayish olive (shade of yellow). What stood out to one were her moderate sap green eyes and three red apple cutie mark on her hind quarters.

"Little… girly," Dai said.

"Don't mock me… I like AJ," Miles responded.

"AJ?" Dai said confused.

"Applejack… that's her name," Miles answered. Dai simply looked a little confused at it, and then simply asked "Where'd you get it?"

"It was a gift from my mom for Christmas," Miles replied. "It's just so soft, and cute, with a wonderful shade of orange… and not only that, she's a great farmgirl and always honest with people."

Dai simply sat down and then looked at Miles. "So… it's important to you because it's from your mom?"

"Yea, that's true, but it's also because at times… Applejack reminds me of mom as a person, strong and independent, but has a soft side and is always willing to be honest when she has to be," Miles sighed, petting the mane.

"Never took you to have a girly side Miles," Dai replied.

"Urusei!" Miles pouted, hugging the Applejack stuffed toy close to his chest.

Dai gave a small sigh, and then saw sticking out of the duffle bag was a paper, with a small unfinished drawing on it. "Sorry if I offended you dude, I didn't mean to. Picking on kids is a disgusting weakness," Dai told Miles.

* * *

"...It's okay… I've had been the source of ridicule for a long time," Miles sighed as Dai actually hugged him to comfort the younger boy.

"Thanks Dai… I hardly ever see my mom and I never knew my dad, so… the only family I have is Kota, and yet… I feel like you're… an older brother like Kota… maybe even older for some reason… no offense."

"None taken kid, you're not so bad yourself, despite… kinda being pushy, you're really not so bad. I really like kids." Dai told Miles.

Miles just smiled at that, feeling more comforted as he willingly showed Dai his stuffed pony for him to get a closer look, which he did, mostly out of curiosity about the toy.

"My mom always gets good pay from Geo-Tech, so she always gets us great Christmas presents. She got Kota some comic books, and I got this," Miles informed.

"It does look pretty cute. ...What did you call it again?"

"Applejack, or AJ for short," Miles answered.

Dai gave a small look at Miles and then turned away. "You said you were ridiculed at school, how so?" Dai asked Miles.

"Well… most people always called me girly since I liked the show AJ came from, My Little Pony. Thing is… it's a girl's show, so most every guy shoved me around calling me girly, and some even wanted me to do girly things or wear girly clothes… it was embarrassing," Miles sighed. "

"Do the girls stand up for you?" Dai inquired, getting interested.

"Yea… some of the girls did… at least most of them did, and they were even curious about what my favorite pony was, which as you could probably tell was AJ. But… some of them picked on me anyway, it was mostly tomboys seeing as they were into what most of the boys were, and not what the girls were." Miles sighed, and then hugged his toy.

Dai gave a sigh, and then looked at him. "You ever tell Kota or your mom about this?"

"No… I never get a chance to tell my mom, and I can't tell Kota 'cause… I'm worried… he'll laugh at me, too," Miles answered. "He walked in on me watching the show once, and he only took me to the movie because mom was to sick to do it herself."

"I see." Dai nodded at him.

"Also… I'll tell you something I haven't told anyone Dai, because I think I can trust you to keep a secret," Miles began.

"You can trust me. Just let me know what it is," Dai told him.

"I… I had a… sort of… crush on AJ," Miles sighed.

"Really?" Dai asked.

"Yea," Miles nodded.

Dai then looked at Miles. "Don't worry Miles, I won't tell anyone. So… do you still have that crush or no?"

"A little bit…" Miles admitted, as he looked at the toy. "I've always had trouble, because… I know that Roll would never be with me, and then…"

"And then what?" Dai asked.

"For some reason, I kinda like Mari." Miles added.

"Really?"

"Just a little, so anyway, do you think I'm girly at all?" Miles asked.

"Not at all man."

Miles gave a smile, and then looked at the toy with a smile, and then pet the mane again. "So Miles, want to watch anything on TV?" Dai asked, handing him the remote.

"Sure. You okay if we watch My Little Pony?" Miles asked.

"If it's on, and wait… 'we'? We who?" Dai nodded.

"I was curious if you wanted to watch with me," Miles replied.

"Maybe in a little bit, I have a few things I need to do," Dai replied as he walked near a door leading to the laundry room. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you, Dai," he smiled.

* * *

Back with Roll and Kota, they were having a good time on their date, going to an amusement park, due to a dancing area at it.

"You're an amazing dancer, Kota," Roll smiled as they were currently dancing.

"So are you, where'd you learn to dance so good?" Kota asked.

"My dad taught me. How about you?"

"I took lessons when I was younger, so, how did you let Dai allow you to go on a date with me?" she asked.

"Well… I asked him, and after a moment, he chose to let me go out with you, but we're still not a couple, okay?" Roll replied.

"Yea, I'm cool with that," Kota smiled.

Roll giggled and then said "So… how's Miles doing getting over his childhood crush on me?"

"He's getting better at that," Kota noted.

Roll smiled, and then looked at him, then Kota asked "How are things going with Dai?"

She began to think about it as they sat down, and then she replied "Good. He's been getting a good paycheck as of late, so it helps us. But what's your brother up to, I'm a little curious since I don't see him as often."

"Well, he's his usual self, coming up with various drinks, modifying his schedule as needed, inventing all kinds of gizmos, the usual stuff," Kota answered.

"Kota, do you think that you're lucky to be an older brother?" Roll asked.

"I guess, but I haven't really thought about it," Kota admitted.

Roll giggled a little bit, and then she looked at him with a smile.

"What?" Kota asked, with a bit of a smile.

"You're really neat Kota… and who knows, maybe in the future, we'll make a great couple," Roll replied.

"I hope so," Kota nodded.

* * *

Back with Miles, he was watching his show while Dai was in the kitchen.

"You want something to eat?" Dai asked.

Miles thought about it for a moment, and then replied "Sure, I'm getting hungry."

"So what would you like to eat?" Dai asked.

Miles got up and then looked around for a moment, and simply said "Something with apples in it. Surprise me on what exactly."

"Why apples? ...Oh, I get it, horses like apples and-"

"No, I've always liked apples, but it also had something to do with Applejack's job in My Little Pony," Miles admitted.

Dai simply chuckled a little, as he got started, and simply saw Miles walk back into the living room to watch his show.

"It does look like a good show just by watching from here," Dai admitted, as Miles was in the middle of drawing a tiny picture, which was kinda clumsily made. "Whatcha drawing kid?"

"AJ," he answered, showing it to Dai.

"...So Miles, you enjoying being here?" Dai asked.

"Yea," Miles answered. Dai gave a light smile as he walked back over to continue his work on something for Miles to eat. Miles in the meantime, continued watching the show with a smile.

"So Miles, what is Applejack like in the show?" Dai asked out of curiosity.

"Just like I said, she's honest, strong, independent, brave, reliable, mature, and very hardworking, even if she's a bit headstrong," Miles answered.

Dai nodded, and then looked at Miles, who simply smiled, even though the show was over for the time being. "So, what was your reaction to getting that plush of your favorite character on Christmas Morning?" Dai inquired.

"Well, to put it short, I. Was. Ecstatic." Miles answered.

Dai then walked over with a plate of pasta with apple juice on it.

"Thanks," Miles smiled, as he tasted it, and enjoyed it. "You really are amazing Dai-kun, arigato. You're the best babysitter ever."

"...Thanks. That means a lot to me," Dai smiled, as he sat across from Miles, eating his own plate of pasta. "So Miles, has your mom always known you liked the show?"

"She found out one day, and she was really okay with it." Miles replied.

* * *

"I see… then… how'd the other kids at your school find out?" Dai asked.

"Well… they found out thanks to my bookbag having the theme of the show on it," Miles sighed.

Dai gave a small look at him, and then simply smiled, and then in came Kota and Roll.

"Hi Dai-kun," Roll smiled.

"Oh, hi sis," Dai waved.

"Roll, Kota-nii! Back so soon?" Miles gasped.

"We've been gone almost two hours Miles," Kota replied.

"Oh… right," Miles nodded as Kota saw Miles' Applejack doll.

"So you brought your Christmas gift with you?" Kota noted.

"Uh… yea…" Miles nodded, not sure what to say now.

Roll simply smiled at both Miles and Dai, she simply knew that Miles enjoyed his time there by his smile, and then left for her room. "Well, see you later Dai-kun," Miles smiled.

"Yea, see ya later Miles-kun," Dai waved as Miles and Kota left.

Kota then looked at his brother and asked "Did you have a good time?"

"I sure did," Miles nodded, and soon they arrived at home, and Kota then saw he was tired, and was ready to fall asleep.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep now," Kota smiled as he helped Miles upstairs and tucking him in bed with his Applejack doll.

"Goodnight Kota-kun…" Miles said as his brother waved goodnight to him as Miles fell asleep.

* * *

KKD: Wow. That was great.

Pikatwig: Sure was. So, what did you think of Miles having a toy of AJ?

KKD: It was very cute. It also points something out to me and the fans. We all know you're a fan of Powerpuff Girls, but now… looks like you've entered Brony-dom.

Pikatwig: ...Yep. Well, what was your favorite part of the chapter?

KKD: It's tough to say. I liked Kota's moment at the amusement park, but I also liked Miles admitting he liked MLP.

Pikatwig: I like how it ended to be honest.

KKD: Ha. Honest. Funny, that's what Applejack represents in MLP. Honesty that is.

Pikatwig: And she's my favorite.

KKD: I noticed.

Pikatwig: So yea, aibou do you like the interactions between Miles and Dai in this chapter?

KKD: Very nice.

Pikatwig: It's also sweet because Miles is partially Tails, and Dai is partially Knuckles.

KKD: Yea, I can see that.

Pikatwig: Well, anything else you wanna say?

KKD: Nope. I'd say it's time to close this thing out. Until next time, Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More!


	5. Lost Parties

Pikatwig: Well, another chapter.

KKD: I don't know how you felt when we were on a writing spree for Pokemon Neo, but if you were starting to get annoyed, I'm kinda feeling that way too, to be honest. I'll still help, and am glad to do so, but you know… so many chapters in a row might get a guy worn out after… well… y'know.

Pikatwig: Meaning?

KKD: ...Let's just get going. I only want to say it once.

Pikatwig: Okay then. Also, this chapter will mostly focus on Miles, and thus…

KKD: AJ?

Pikatwig: Yep, and more elements from the show. Alrighty, roll the disclaimers.

KKD: We own nothing except the idea to merge the multiple worlds of Sonic and Megaman, as well as the resulting fusion characters. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, Capcom, and their respective owners.

* * *

Miles woke up ready for the day, and he saw his calendar, it was Monday, the day they had to go back to school.

"Well, I guess it's time to bring a gift from Christmas with me," Miles told himself as he looked at his Applejack doll.

But then he had a small nervous look, but then he smiled and picked it up.

"Better to be honest like AJ than to be scared about it," he sighed, heading downstairs to see that Kota was making breakfast.

"Hey Miles. How're you doing this morning?" Kota asked.

"Good bro. So… do you remember what today is?" Miles asked, as Kota scooped him into a hug.

"Happy Birthday bro," Kota smiled. "Hope you have a good day today, 'cause I'm gonna prep something special for ya after school."

"Thanks… so, did you get the special cereal I asked you to get?" Miles asked, with a big smile, as Kota walked into the pantry and got it, a My Little Pony cereal that tasted like Apple Jacks, but had cereal pieces shaped like the Mane 6's cutie marks while there were marshmallows that had the shapes and colors of the Mane 6 themselves.

"You're the best brother ever!" Miles squealed. "And I can pour in my milk, I'm a strong eight year old now!"

"Okay then," Kota smiled, placing the bowl, spoon, and cereal itself before Miles. "Then I'm sure you can work on all of it."

Miles gave a small nod, and then put in the cereal, and then the milk, and began to eat. He enjoyed it really well, and then after he finished, he was ready for school.

"Hey Kota, where's the new coat you got me?" Miles asked.

"In the closet," Kota answered, and then he found it, and it was essentially a coat designed to look similar to Applejack herself with the same color of fur, a cowgirl/cowboy hat on the hoodie along with it being the same color as her mane, it even had her cutie mark on the back.

"You know, you did a really good job making this coat for me Kota-nii," Miles smiled as he put the coat on.

"You're welcome buddy, I still remember when the idea hit me to make a coat for you,"

* * *

_Kota was thinking of something to work on as he only stared at a blank piece of paper. He then heard a struggling sound, he looked out his door to see Miles trying to zip the zipper on his coat, only for it to snap off. _

_He groaned and then yelled "Mom! I need a new winter coat!"_

"_Sorry Miles, I can't take you to get one, but maybe Kota can!" their mom replied._

"_Oi vey," Kota sighed before thinking of something regarding the coat. "_

_Kota-nii, I need a new winter coat!" he said as he walked in. _

"_Miles… I think I have an idea for that coat," Kota smiled as he suddenly started sketching the design of some coat._

"_What's this have to do with my new winter coat?" Miles asked._

"_See in my Art Class, I have an assignment to make an article of clothing for a family member, and well, you'll be the one," Kota explained._

"_Okay… I guess," Miles nodded, somewhat confused._

_He sketched it a little bit, and then Miles looked at the bare design, which had his measurements, and then Kota handed the book to Miles. "You jot down some ideas, okay?"_

"_Uh… okay," Miles nodded, starting to write down some various designs for new coats._

* * *

"And I got an A+ so you know bro," Kota informed.

"Wow," Miles gawked.

Kota smiled, and then grabbed his bag. "I hope you'll enjoy your birthday, but for now, we need to get to school."

"You're right," Miles agreed as they hurried up and finished getting ready.

Thus they began their walk, and soon came the part where Miles left for his school, while Kota met up with Dai and Roll to walk to their school.

"Later Kota," Miles said as his brother walked away, and he walked to his school.

"Jaa ne," Kota nodded, walking to his school.

* * *

Miles then arrived at his building, Mega Town Elementary, he then walked in and found his classroom, where some of the other boys began to laugh at him a little bit.

"Hey look! It's the girly kid who's into that girly pony show," one boy commented, pointing at Miles.

Miles simply ignored and walked over to his seat, which was separate from all of the other kids in the class, but close by to the rows of desks. Then, the teacher arrived, her students happy to see her.

"Good Morning and welcome back class. Hope you had a great Christmas break. Also, I should point out, today is Souma Miles' birthday," the teacher smiled.

Miles simply smiled back, a little nervous, as some snickering came from another part of the class.

"So it's pony-boy's b-day? Like he deserves one. If he did, he should've been a girl," the guy who insulted Miles earlier responded.

"Kai! Don't insult your fellow classmates!" the teacher scolded.

Miles would've liked to inform her that it's useless to try and tell Kai to stop it, since he did it almost everyday.

"Here Miles," the teacher smiled, placing a small birthday hat on his head. "Happy Birthday."

With that, she returned and began the lesson.

* * *

A few hours later…

"Okay class, it's time for recess, and then after that, you'll present your Christmas present to the class." the teacher informed.

And so, all the students left the classroom before heading to the playground, Miles taking up the rear as to avoid the other students.

"Please don't see me, please don't see me," he muttered over and over again, hoping no one would point him out again.

He simply walked over to the swing, and then he sat down, soon enough, someone walked over to him, but it was only Mari.

"Oh… hi Miles," she said.

"Ah! Mari," he gasped. "Fancy meeting you here."

"It's no surprise, we are in the same class and same grade. Well, nice seeing you," Mari smiled as she walked away.

Miles nodded, staying at the swing before…

"Hey fellas. Lookie who we have here," Kai replied as he approached Miles with a few friends.

"It's a new year, so why not turn over a new leaf…?" Miles offered.

"Hmmm…" Kai thought before… shoving Miles to the ground. "Nah!"

Miles simply dusted himself off, and then tried to run, when one of Kai's buddy's grabbed him by his hood.

"You know, that's quite an interesting coat. Where'd you get it, the girl's store?" he taunted.

"For the record, my older brother made it for me! Now let me go!" Miles responded.

"Really? Is he into the girly-stuff like you?" Kai asked.

"No. He made it for an assignment, and he picked me because he loves me no matter what!" Miles replied, managing to get out of the grip of Kai's friend but he was caught up in Kai's own grip. "Why can't we just get along?" Miles asked.

"We will NEVER get along! Because you're girly-pony-boy and that's all you'll ever be!" Kai shouted, shoving Miles to the ground, causing him to scrap his knee, and then Kai and his friends walked away, Miles was able to get up, but he saw the mark bleeding, and began to tear up.

* * *

Seeing this, a few girls, including Mari, saw him, but Mari was the only one to approach him and help.

"Are you okay?" Mari asked him.

"...No… I've been insulted far too many times by that Kai-baka," Miles whimpered.

Mari then noticed the bleeding area and then simply put Miles down for a moment and then ran to get a teacher.

It wasn't that long before a teacher came with some disinfectant and a bandage for Miles.

"Are you okay?" she asked Miles.

"...Feeling better now," Miles whimpered a little.

"What happened?"

"Kai happened. He pushed me to the ground and I hurt my knee." Miles replied, and then the teacher helped Miles up, and then back inside, due to recess being over, Miles got back to Ms. Luna's class soon after the teacher made sure he was okay, and Ms. Luna smiled, happy to see Miles.

"I'm glad you're okay, Miles. But I can't believe Kai went this far," she sighed.

Miles then sat down in his desk, and then sighed. "Have you told your family that you're being bullied?" Ms. Luna asked him.

"...Yea… but they never believed me since he didn't do anything like this until today," Miles answered. "That and my mom's hardly around while I haven't gotten the chance to tell my brother, either."

"And your dad?" Ms. Luna asked, but Miles didn't answer, and she got the point.

Soon the bell rang, and the kids were back in class.

"Okay class, now for your Christmas gift presentation," Ms. Luna said.

* * *

Back up in the Wily Egg, Dr. Egg Wily is observing a factory floor in which his forces were being made. He then noticed something in another part of the room where the troops are being made.

"Is that?" he gasped, finding the remains of the last machine Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily created. "Start fixing this!" he ordered some hybrid versions of the Sniper Joes and Egg Fighters to do. Then ServOrb walked over to him.

"Phone call for you boss," he responded, making Dr. Egg Wily groan before snatching the phone from the bot.

"Yea, what is it?!" he asked. "Oh, Dr. Souma, what is it?" he asked, changing his tone, and he listened in on what she had to say. "Okay… but you'll have to be back by the end of the week, okay?"

* * *

Back with Miles, Mari had come up to present a poinsettia. "This is what my mom and dad gave me for Christmas, it is part of a family tradition, where the youngest girl in the family is given the flower as a sense of growing up."

Everyone clapped for Mari, and then Ms. Luna looked at her paper, and only Miles was left.

"Thank you Mari. Next, we have Miles, and he's the last one of the day. So, Miles, come up and show us your favorite Christmas present," she smiled.

Miles nodded, and then took out his toy, and then looked at the class. Some kids began to chuckle a little, while Miles cleared his throat to begin his speech.

"Well, this toy is a stuffed toy version of a character from the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Applejack," Miles started.

A few girls nodded, while most of the boys were snickering. "Please, be quiet. Go ahead and continue Miles," Ms. Luna said.

"I got this as a gift from my Mom, and it reminds me so much of her." Miles continued.

Kai raised his hand.

"...What is it, Kai?" Miles sighed.

"Why does your mom hate you?" Kai asked.

Miles then began to tear up, and then turned away from Kai. "...I hardly ever see my mom, and she does all she can to get mine and my brother's gifts right, and she got it perfect this year…" Miles said. "AJ, or Applejack, is my favorite character from the show, and no matter what others think of me, especially you Kai, I'm proud of who I am."

* * *

Most of the class began to clap for Miles, and then he took his toy and walked back to his seat, and then the school day was over, and then Ms. Luna paused and put her hand on Miles' shoulder.

"Yes?" Miles asked.

"You did really great today Miles, and I'm happy that you're proud of who you are," Ms Luna smiled.

"...Arigatou," Miles smiled.

"Oh and… your brother heard that you've been being bullied, and asked me to start making sure you get home safely," Ms. Luna informed.

"Okay. Thanks… again."

Later, Ms. Luna's car drove up to the Souma household, and Miles was let out. He then saw the lights weren't on when he opened the doors.

"Kota-nii? Hello?" Miles asked, as he looked for the light switch.

It wasn't long until he found the switch, but when he flicked it on…

"SURPRISE!"

Miles saw a huge party prepared just for him, and amongst the people there included Kota, Dai, Roll, and Mari.

"You like the party theme?" Kota asked Miles, as he began to look around to see a whole lot of My Little Pony decorations, from balloons with pictures of the Mane 6, to tablecloths and plates of similar design, and even the birthday cake was themed after the Mane 6, especially Applejack.

"I love it!" Miles said with joy, as he took out his toy of Applejack.

"So… You proud of liking My Little Pony?" Roll smiled.

"Yep. I don't have any regrets about liking it," Miles nodded.

"That's very cute to hear," Roll smiled wider.

Miles simply walked over to a seat at the table, and then looked at the cake. Someone then dimmed the lights a little bit, but everyone was confused as to who did it.

"Who did that?" Miles asked.

"No idea, bro," Kota answered.

"It's just another little surprise for you, Miles," Dai answered.

* * *

Miles looked around and then he gasped. "Okaa-san?" he asked.

As if on cue, someone turned on the light, revealing it to truly be Miles and Kota's mom.

"Yep," she nodded.

"MOM!" Kota and Miles said in joy as they ran over and hugged her.

"Hi boys," Dr. Souma smiled as she warmly welcomed the embrace.

"I thought you would miss my birthday… for the third year in a row," Miles said in between sobs.

"Not a chance, Miles. I was able to get a chance get off work long enough to enjoy your birthday with everyone," she informed.

Miles smiled, and then Kota let go as Miles smiled at her and then she kneeled down to him. "Did you like your Christmas gift?" she asked.

"Of course I did," Miles nodded, showing her the same Applejack doll she got for him

"So can we get to the cake?" Mari asked.

"Not yet, Mari. We have to go out for dinner first," Dai reminded.

"Oh… right, my bad," she giggled.

"You'll really like where we're headed," Roll added to Miles.

Miles smiled, and then turned to his mom and asked "Will it be okay for me to bring my toy of AJ with me to the restaurant?"

"It is. In fact, this particular one would actually encourage you to bring it," Dai answered.

Miles then gave a confused look, but shrugged, and they got into the car.

"Here we go," Dr. Souma replied as they drove off. Kota then looked outside, simply thinking, before he fell asleep…

* * *

"_Tails! Are you okay?!" Sonic gawked, looking at Tails, who was bruised and injured, taking a Ballade Cracker to the face. _

"_I'm… I'm fine," Tails replied weakly, as Megaman walked over to Sonic and Tails._

"_No, you're not. Just… just take it easy," Sonic told Tails, as Megaman put him on Rush. "Here, Rush will take him back to the others." Megaman began. "Does anyone know first aid?"_

"_I dunno… Rouge maybe? Could Dr. Light…?"_

"_Wrong kind of doctor," Megaman sighed as Rush began to fly a little bit. "I've… seen worse. Remember Launch Base Zone?" Tails asked Sonic._

"Yeah,_ and you came back from that and worse. Rest up little bro'. We've got this,"_

_Tails smiled weakly, and then shook Sonic's hand. "I know. Give em' one for me…"_

_Rush then flew away from the Blue Heroes, and Sonic watched, Megaman putting a hand on Sonic's shoulder._

* * *

"Kota, you awake?" Roll asked, as Kota snapped awake.

"Huh? Oh, yea… I'm fine," Kota nodded. "I'm up."

Dai then looked at Miles, and then yawned, falling asleep himself.

* * *

"_Me and Proto-guy can get you inside, cover our blue boys and then wreck the doctor's whatever-it-is. These new guys can help cover things out here." Knuckles said, as Elec Man smiled, snapped his fingers, and then two Item-2 Jets flew over to nearby. _

"_Sounds like a plan!" Elec Man said, as Knuckles and Protoman got onto the jets, while Dr. Light got onto Rush. "You three go on! My brothers and I will get this fight under control!"_

_Knuckles noded, gave Elec Man a thumbs up, and then he looked down at Tails, who gave a weak smile and wave at Knuckles. "Keep your head down, Tails!"_

* * *

"Hey Miles, you enjoying your birthday so far?" Dai asked, waking up.

"Yea," Miles nodded.

"We're here," Dr. Souma informed as they stopped in front of a restaurant that they were gonna eat at. Kota was the first one out of the car, then followed by Mari, Dr. Souma, Dai and Roll.

"Here, let me help you, birthday boy," Roll smiled as she helped Miles out of the car.

Mari gave a small smile at Miles after he was let out, and then Miles simply turned to face Dr. Souma. "So… how much longer do I have to wear this blindfold?" he asked.

"We parked at the side; you have to keep it on until we're actually in front of the restaurant so you can see the sign," Dai answered.

Miles sighed as he was led to the front of the restaurant, and then was told to take off his blindfold, and then he saw it was themed to MLP. And he was completely surprised by this, especially when the main mascots were the Mane 6, and Applejack was a bit more of the main focus.

"THANK YOU!" Miles said with joy, hugging his mom.

"Don't thank me, Miles. Thank the Lights; it was their idea to bring you here," Dr. Souma told her son.

Miles then turned to Dai and Roll. "It was… your idea?"

"Yep," they nodded.

"We thought you'd like this place," Dai added.

Miles smiled, and nodded. "So, can we go in already?"

"Yep," Dai nodded as they entered the restaurant, Miles all the happy, seeing it.

* * *

Inside, there was so much of the restaurant that represented the show Miles liked, and he saw families with kids of all ages, and he also saw he wasn't the only boy with any My Little Pony products as he even saw some of the boys with other plushies of the rest of the Mane 6.

"... I'm so happy right now," he smiled.

"I thought you'd be happy," Dai smiled. They were then taken to a table to eat, Miles with a big smile on his face.

With that, an employee arrived at the table, Miles seeing she was in an outfit themed after Applejack. This waitress also saw Miles holding the Applejack toy in his hands.

"Ah, the Souma party I assume?" she asked to be sure.

"Yep," Dr. Souma replied.

Miles gave a small wave, and then the waitress smiled back at him.

"Well lucky you, 'cause the one who brings anything related to My Little Pony gets their meal for free," the waitress informed Miles.

"Awesome!" Miles smiled, as he gave his little Applejack toy a high-five.

"Well, my name is Vanessa, I'll be your waitress this evening. So, what can I get you to drink for tonight?" the waitress asked.

"A Dr. Pepper for me," Kota said.

"I'll have some Sprite," Roll added.

"Same as Roll," Dai added.

"I'll have the mango soda," Mari said.

"I'll have a raspberry tea," Dr. Souna requested.

"And I'll have an apple juice," Miles added.

"Okay, so that's a Dr. Pepper, two Sprites, a mango soda, one raspberry tea, and an applejuice. Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," Vanessa smiled walking off to get the drinks.

Miles then looked at Dai and asked "Did you know about that 'bring a toy, get meal free thing'?"

"Yep, I did. But, I'll admit, Roll did most of the planning along with Kota," Dai answered/admitted.

Kota gave a small look at his brother and then said "What can I say? I know my little bro pretty well."

Miles smiled and then looked at his mom and brother and was happy they were there.

It wasn't long before Vanessa came back with all the drinks, Miles' being in a kiddie cup with all of the Mane 6 on it.

"So, birthday thing?" Kota asked.

"Every kid gets this kind of cup," Vanessa answered.

And then Kota got his proof because of Mari having the same cup.

"I see," Kota nodded.

"So, have you decided what you'll have this evening?" Vanessa asked.

"I'll get the… Twilight cheeseburger," Kota started.

"I'll have the Rainbow hamburger," Mari added.

"I'll get the Rarity Gem salad," Dai said next.

"I think I'll take the Pinkie Appetizer Platter," Roll said next.

"I'll have the Fluttershy veggie burger," Dr. Souma requested.

"I'll have AJ's Birthday special," Miles finished.

"Okay, so that's one Twilight cheeseburger, one Rainbow burger, a Rarity Gem Salad, one Pinkie Platter, a Fluttershy veggie burger, and the AJ B-day Special. Anything else to go with that order?" Vanessa checked.

They nodded no.

"Okay then. I'll be right back with your orders," Vanessa smiled, walking off to the kitchen.

* * *

Miles smiled as he took out a sketchpad and started to draw a picture

"Whatcha drawing?" Mari asked.

"All of us with the Mane 6," he answered, with a giggle, he then showed them what he managed to draw so far.

"Very impressive/Nice/I like it," the others smiled.

He then smiled, as he looked at the toy of AJ, and then he hugged it.

"You're very happy, aren't you?" Kota smiled.

"Yes, yes I am." Miles smiled.

"Good to hear," Kota nodded.

"I'm glad I could join you for this birthday, Miles," Dr. Souma added.

Miles then walked over to give his mom a hug, and then she hugged him back. Soon, he sat back down, and their food arrived.

"Here we go. The Twilight burger," Vanessa replied, serving Kota a bleu cheeseburger with fries on a Twilight Sparkle plate.

"Heh, neat." Kota smiled.

"Next, the Rainbow hamburger," she said next, handing Mari a seemingly normal burger, but the bun was somehow colored to look like a rainbow, and was also served with french fries and on a Rainbow Dash plate.

"Cute," Mari said.

"For you sir, the Rarity Gem salad," Vanessa said, handing Dai a salad with toppings that had a gem-like quality, and had a drizzling of a vinegar dressing. "Would you like some pepper with that, sir?"

"Nah, looks good by itself," Dai replied.

"Okay then. Next, the Pinkie Platter," Vanessa replied handing Roll a plate with a series of appetizers including garlic breadsticks, chili cheese fries and buffalo wings, all served on a special Pinkie Pie plate. "What do you think, ma'am?"

"Looks neat," Roll smiled.

"For the mom, the Fluttershy veggie burger," the waitress replied next, handing Dr. Souma a veggie burger with a lettuce wrap, pineapples, and served on a Fluttershy plate.

"Nice, and now for the birthday boy," Dr. Souma nodded as Vanessa approached Miles with the final plate.

"The AJ Birthday Special, containing a cheeseburger cooked with applewood, served with apple fries, applesauce, and apple juice on some pasta," Vanessa replied, naming off every item one the platter.

"Adorable, and amazing!" Miles said with joy.

"Dig in y'all," Vanessa smiled with a southern accent, similar to AJ's own, and then walking away so the family and friends could eat.

Miles giggled at that, and then looked at his toy of AJ with a smile, and then he began to eat. "This is so good," he said.

"Glad you like it, Miles," Roll smiled along with everyone else there.

"So… mind me asking why Applejack is your favorite?" Roll asked.

"Well, she's kind, sweet, adorable, honest… pretty, and well… she's one of the strongest ponies I've ever seen," Miles answered.

"Hey Dr. Souma, how did you find out that Miles liked the show anyway?" Roll asked a little curious.

* * *

_One day, Miles was watching My Little Pony at his own pace, loving what he's seeing. Little did he know at first, but it was then that Dr. Souma walked into the room to see Miles watching this._

"_Oh… under some sort of hypnosis, poor AJ," Miles sighed._

"_Who's AJ?" Dr. Souma asked, startling the young boy._

"_Mom… when did you get here?" he asked._

"_I just got home," she answered._

_Miles began to blush, and then he sighed. "Okay… I guess I should tell you… I like My Little Pony… even though it's a girl's show."_

_Dr. Souma giggled at her son and then walked over to him. "Don't worry Miles. If you like a show, it's okay, no matter how girly it is," Dr. Souma smiled._

"_Really? You don't mind?!" Miles said with a smile._

"_Of course I don't mind," Dr. Souma insisted. _

_Miles then gave his mom a hug, and was filled with joy. _

* * *

With the story finished, Miles blushed a bright crimson.

"Mom…" he said, as his blush turned a little bit deeper.

"You know it's true," Dr. Souma pointed out.

"Yea…" he replied, as he continued to eat, as most of the others were finished already.

With that Vanessa came back.

"So what did you think of the meal?" Vanessa asked.

"I like mine," Kota started.

"Really neat," Roll and Mari added.

"It was great," Dai said.

"I thought it was wonderful," Dr. Souma added, and then Miles walked over to say his thought.

"This was the best birthday meal I ever had," Miles answered.

Vanessa smiled at him, and then simply giggled.

"Would you like me to speak with the Southern accent again?" she asked.

"Yes please," Miles nodded.

"I really 'ppreciate yer compliments, birthday boy," Vanessa smiled in said accent.

Miles smiled and then looked at his toy of AJ, and giggled.

"So, would you like anything else? Dessert?" Vanessa asked.

"No thanks; we'll just have the check now," Dr. Souma answered.

Vanessa then handed something to Miles. "Dis here's a gift from us here at the restaurant."

* * *

Miles then opened it up, and it was a puzzle of Applejack.

"Thank you," Miles smiled, as Dr. Souma payed for the meal, and they walked back into the car.

"So Miles, did you enjoy it?" Dai asked.

"I sure did," Miles nodded with a huge smile.

He then held his toy of AJ close to him, and Roll simply smiled at him.

"You're a really cool kid Miles," she said.

"Thanks," Miles smiled, and then they returned to the house, and they walked back in, ready to continue. "So Miles, do you like it when girls talk in that kind of an accent?" Mari asked him.

"...I gotta thank AJ for that, and any girl who speaks like that… I just find cool and cute," Miles answered.

Mari gave a nod at this, a little bit surprised. "Us guys all have our little things we like to see with girls," Kota said walking over.

"Really?"

"Yea. I like to see girls barefoot, and I guess Miles likes to hear girls with a Southern accent," Kota answered.

"I think I get it." Mari nodded, as they walked over to the table, while Miles simply put the toy of Applejack by him.

"So, it's time for the cake," Kota announced as Dai and Roll brought out some ice cream to go with it, and then Kota dimmed the lights, and Dr. Souma lit the candles. They all smiled at him, and then Roll giggled.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles," Dr. Souma told Miles. He thought about the wish, and then blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Mari asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," Miles answered, as they gave him a slice of the cake.

He tried it, and saw it was orange and chocolate flavored.

"Interesting," Miles smiled.

* * *

"I was the one who made the cake for you," Kota smiled.

"And I helped design it," Roll added.

"Oh… in that case, this cake is FANTASTIC!" Miles smiled.

Dr. Souma then smiled at her son, and took a picture of him, as he continued to eat his cake.

"This is a great party, and a fantastic birthday," Miles told everyone.

"Well, it's gonna get better," Dai said, showing a few gifts.

"Wow!"

The first gift was from Dai. Miles was excited and quickly opened it to reveal… the movie "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls". "WOW! Thank you so much Dai!"

"No problem. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to find it," Dai nodded.

Next Mari walked over with her gift.

"Wonder what this could be," Miles wondered as he opened the gift to find, a hat just like Applejack's. "Wow!"

"You like?" Mari checked.

"I love!" Miles said with a big smile.

"Good," Mari smiled as Roll walked up next.

Her gift was kinda big, and Miles struggled to open it.

"Need some help?" Roll asked.

"Yea…" Miles sighed, as he held his Applejack toy as Roll began to unwrap the box, showing Miles … a My Little Pony bedspread. "That explains why it's so big."

Roll giggled, and then while smiling and saying, in a Southern accent, "Hope y'all like it, sugah."

Miles blushed deeply, and then Kota noticed Roll was barefoot. "You just love to tease us, don't ya?" Kota asked.

"I guess," she giggled. Miles then walked over and then gave Roll a hug.

"Thanks Roll."

"No problem, sugah," Roll giggled in the same Southern accent. Miles could only blush at this, and then Roll sat next to Dai. "Y'all know a girl could git used ta talking like dis."

Kota simply looked at Roll with a smile, and then shrugged, taking his gift, which was big and kinda heavy.

"You got something bigger than what Roll got?" Miles gawked.

"Silver owed me a favor," Kota admitted as Miles opened it, to reveal a MLP themed TV.

"WOW! How'd you GET this?!" Miles gasped.

"Like I said, Silver owed me a favor," Kota repeated as Dr. Souma was finally the last one up, ready to hand Miles her gift. "Hope you love it," Dr. Souma smiled, as Miles opened it, and it was a necklace which was small, golden, and had a symbol on the front similar to Applejack's cutie mark, Miles began to tear up, and then hugged his mom.

"I love you… so much," Miles said.

"I love you too, son," Dr. Souma smiled.

Kota then joined in the hug, and Roll took a picture of them.

"Kawaii," she smiled.

They then stopped the hug and then Miles walked over to Roll. "Can you say something in that accent again?"

"It won't work that well speaking Japanese in that accent," Roll admitted, using the accent.

Miles giggled at this, and then he looked at his toy of AJ. "Fair enough," he nodded.

Dr. Souma then walked over to Roll with a giggle "So you watch over both of them when I can't?"

"Yea, kinda," she nodded, seeing the two boys as Sonic, Megaman, Ice Man, Time Man and Tails. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, and the vision returned to normal.

"Hey Miles, there's something I liked to do for ya," Roll said, without the accent.

Miles walked over, and then Roll sat him down at a seat, and she giggled. "So Miles… have you ever dreamed about seeing the Mane 6?" Roll asked.

He then looked at her, simply glancing at her, hoping she'd speak in the accent again.

"Yea, kinda," Miles admitted.

Roll then smiled at him, and then quickly figured he'd want her to talk in the accent.

"Well, I figured I could take you to their world, in a way," Roll offered in her Southern accent.

"Really?! How?" he gawked, as Roll took her pendulum.

"Simple, with hypnosis, he can enter the world of your dreams," Roll told him.

Miles nodded, as she swung the pendulum before his eyes, and he watched, and soon he was under a trance.

"Look deep inside yourself, Miles. Look into your deep subconscious, and you'll find the MLP world you wish to be in," Roll instructed in the same accent.

* * *

We soon see Miles look like he had his eyes closed as the world around him warped and twisted until he found himself in the world of MLP. Specifically he found himself in the orchards near the Apple family farm in Ponyville.

"I'm here!" he said with joy before seeing Applejack bucking apple trees, harvesting apples.

"Oh my…" Miles gawked upon seeing her.

"Hi!" he said, quickly getting her attention.

"Oh, howdy der," Applejack waved. Miles walked over and smiled at her.

"I'm Miles," he introduced himself.

"Miles? Dat's a cute name for a lil' colt like yerself," AJ noted, confusing Miles at first until he looked at himself and found he had somehow turned into a pony on his way there.

"Glad to meet you Applejack," Miles smiled.

"Glad ta meet ya, too. So, where're ya from?"

"Hard to say, but I came here so I could hang out with you," Miles said.

"That's nice. Care to help me wit the apple-bucking?" she asked.

"I'd love to!" Miles smiled.

At that, Miles began helping AJ with his surprisingly strong hooves to knock down the apples, cutting the time down rather fast.

"Yer very impressive, Miles. A cute colt like you deserves a special reward," AJ smiled, giving Miles a kiss on the cheek. Miles blushed at this, and then AJ blushed as well.

"In any case, it seems to be gettin' late. You'd best go home fer now, Miles. But know that yer welcome anytime," AJ told Miles. He nodded, and then he snapped awake.

* * *

"So… did it work?" Roll asked.

"You bet it did," Miles smiled.

Roll giggled at this, as she, Dai and Mari then left for home, leaving Kota and Miles with their mom.

"So how was your birthday, Miles?" Dr. Souma asked.

"It was the best birthday ever!" Miles replied, as he then saw one more little gift, and then Dr. Souma led him upstairs and into the bathroom so he could get cleaned up for the night.

"So… how much longer will you be staying with us, mom?" Kota checked.

"Until the end of the week," Dr. Souma said, as Miles got into his bath.

"That's good. We really missed you."

Dr. Souma then smiled and gave Kota a small hug, as he smiled, and then he left, leaving Dr. Souma to help Miles a bit. Miles was then lead out after a bit, and then given one final little gift, a pair of Applejack pajamas.

"Thanks mom," Miles smiled, as he then went off to bed.

* * *

Pikatwig: So, this was a nice chapter huh?

KKD: Sure was. And I'm surprised how much MLP was used here. You really are a Brony now.

Pikatwig: Yea, I suppose. So anyway, favorite part?

KKD: No specifics. I liked the whole thing.

Pikatwig: I liked the part where Miles met AJ in his dream like state.

KKD: Bet you're jealous of Miles at this point, huh?

Pikatwig: No.

KKD: Kidding.

Pikatwig: Alrighty, so, did you like the fact Dr. Souma was able to return for her younger son's birthday?

KKD: Oh yea, definitely.

Pikatwig: Anything else you wanna say or ask me that the readers should know as well?

KKD: Not really.

Pikatwig: So, end it off?

KKD: Yep. Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More!


End file.
